Finding A Love
by Gamergirl87
Summary: A fanfic about Jack and his search for love....
1. Grandpa

### Finding A Love

  
**Disclaimer:**I do not own Harvest Moon or any of the characters in it.  
  
**Author Note:**Please read the whole story, I have had it on my website and people said they liked it so I thought posting it here would be cool, please leave reviews! Thanks!!!! And this story is copyrighted by me, no stealing!  
  


### Chapter 1: Grandpa

  


I was living in the city with my dad still at the time. I was only 19, and just getting ready to go to a job interview. Right before I left, my dad came up to me, phone still in hand.  
"Jack, something's happened to your grandfather, we must go to the country now." he said urgently.  
"But dad! I was just about to go to my job interview!" I argued.  


Arguing didn't matter, I missed my interview and was forced into the back of our van. We drove for a few hours to the docks, then took a ferry to the countryside. We rushed to the old farm where my grandpa lived, and ran into the old house.  
"Dad, are you ok?" My dad asked.  
"Yeah Grandpa.... how do you feel?" I asked.  
"Oh....I...I feel fine. Thank you for coming on such short notice. I'm terribly sorry to have bothered you, but I wanted you to be here when it happened." he said with a weak voice.  
"When what happened. Grandpa what are you talking about. Your going to be fine!" I said, tears coming from my eyes.  
"Oh...my precious grandson, it is my time. I have lived, and now it is my time to die. Your time will come some day, and when it does, you will understand how I feel. I can't live on anymore, I have nothing to live for" he said.  
"Yes, you do! We all love you!" I screamed.  


My dad quieted me down and ushered me out of the house. He told me he had some things to discuss with my grandpa, and for me to wait outside. I sat down and softly cried, thinking of all the good times I had with my Grandpa only a few years ago. Just then, a young girl, very pretty, walked up.  
"Are you crying?" she asked.  
"No... just had something in my eye." I responded, wiping the tears away.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" she said.  
"No, it's ok." I answered.  
"Ok... well I guess you're wondering who I am. I'm Popuri. I work at the chicken farm over there." she said, pointing to small farm that was barely visible.  
"Oh, nice to meet you. I'm Jack, my grandpa owns this farm." I said, sniffling.  
"Oh I'm sorry. I heard about your grandpa. I'm sorry.." she said.  
"It's ok, not your fault or anything. I wonder what's going to happen to the farm." I said, thinking out loud.  
"Well, if no one takes over it, they'll probably bulldoze it and make a shopping mall or theme park or something of that sort." she said, a little sad.  
"No they can't! This is farm land, they's ruin it!" I said, enraged.  
"I know, I feel the same way. Well, I better go, my mom's waiting for her medicine." she said.  
"Ok, nice talking to you, maybe I'll see you around." I yelled out, waving goodbye.  


Then I had a sudden feeling of deja vu, like I had seen her before. I saw flashbacks of one time 10 years ago when I was visiting my grandpa, and I met a girl. That must have been her! I thought. Then my dad came out and told me my grandpa wanted to speak to me, and that he'd be at town talking to the Mayor. I walked inside and sat down in a chair next to his bed.  
"H-Hi grandpa," I said.  
"What's the matter sonny? I'm not dead yet!" he said. I thought it was amazing how he could speak of his own death in such a light tone of voice.  
"It's just...I'm going to miss you. And what will happen to the farm?" I asked.  
"Ah yes, I thought you'd ask that. Well I was thinking of selling it, but then I thought of someone who might want to run it." he said.  
"Who would that be? A local towns-person?" I asked.  
"No sonny! You! I remembered how much you loved helping me on the farm 10 when you were young, I thought you'd want to run it!" he said, suprised I didn't realize it.  
"Me? Really? Oh that'd be great!" I said happily.  
"Yes, you'll take over when I die, but I warn you, you must make something out of this old rundown farm, or else the Mayor will ask you to leave. The farm is so rundown, I havn't been in any condition to run it these last years, and the Mayor has repeatedly asked to bulldoze it and put some attraction here, but I told him no. You must prove to him this land is worth keeping!" he said, filled with passion.  
"I will grandpa, I will." I said, tears once again, rolling down my cheek.  
"T-Tell *cough*, your father, I love him.*cough*. I love you too, Jack.*cough*," he said, in a very weak voice.  
"Grandpa, no! Don't go please, we need you! Please don't go!" I said, crying.  
"Goodbye Jack..." he said, his last words I could not understand. I held his hand for a long time, then I laid it on his chest and walked outside into the sun.  


My dad came up and said he needed to talk to grandpa for just one moment, but I shook my head. He asked what I meant, and I told him it was too late.  
"What were his last words?" my dad asked, his eyes watery.  
"He said goodbye Jack, and then I couldn't understand the last part.." I said.  
"Oh, I see. Well, did he say anything of importance to you?" he asked.  
"Yes, he wants me to take over the farm. And dad, before you say no, I already made up my mind. I'm 19, and I can decide what I want to do with my life, and I want to have my life here, in Mineral Town. The people here are nice, and I have a crush on one of the girls already, it feels like my home." I said.  
"I understand, I will come visit you then soon. Here's 300G, buy some crops and ask the villagers for any help. Don't hesitate to call me at anytime! I love you son, and good luck." he said, giving me a hug and a kiss, then he walked to the dock and left on a ferry.  


I stood there for a little while, then walked to the church. I talked to the minister, and he arranged the funeral for the next morning. I went to the mountain and picked a flower. I walked to the Chicken farm, and knocked on the door.  
"Hello?" said a familiar voice, opening the door.  
"Hi Popuri, I wanted to stop by and talk, if I could. And I brought you a flower." I held out the flower.  
"Oh, thank you. Sure we can talk, come upstairs to my room, we'll have more privacy there." she said, taking my hand and leading me up some stairs into a pink room.  


We sat on the bed, and she held my hand, knowing I needed comfort. I talked about my grandfather, how he died, and how I had loved visiting him when I was little, and how much I loved him. I told her about the flashbacks I had when I met her that morning, and she said she had the same feeling of deja vu. We talked about the incident, and realized it was her who I had sang with on the mountain, and played with in the forest. Soon it was 6 PM, and her mother was yelling at her to make me leave. She told me about her mother's illness quickly, and how it affected her mood, and how her mother really wasn't that rude. She walked me home, and gave me a reassuring hug that everything would be O.K. I opened the door, and realized my grandpa was still in the bed.  


I wasn't able to force myself to sleep in the same room with my dead grandpa, so I walked to the Inn. I checked in and got the last room. Ask I was walking up the steps, I met a girl named Ann.  
"Hello, I'm Ann. I'm sorry to hear about your grandfather. We all loved him. When is the funeral?" she asked.  
"Thank you. The funeral is tomorrow morning at 10am. Please come." I said.  
"I'll be there don't worry. Are you hungry?" she asked.  
"Yeah, I havn't eaten anything all day." I responded.  


She took me by the hand and led me to a table, and seated me. I probably seemed so helpless. I could barely hold my fork still while eating, so Ann had to feed me. I was so embarassed. But if she didn't help me, half of the food would have landed in my lap, so I was very gracious. She supported me while walking up the steps, and tucked me in. She kissed me on the forehead, then turned off the light and I sat there thinking what had just happened.  


I liked Popuri, but Ann had just been so nice to me. They were both very pretty, and very nice. I decided I liked them both. Flashbacks of 10 years ago kept floating in my mind.. and I fell asleep.  
*DREAM*  
"Hello? Hello! Wake up!"  
"Who, who are you?"  
My name is.... what is yours?"  
"I'm Jack."  
"That's a nice name. So are you here visiting? I havn't seen you around."  
"Yea, I'm visiting my grandpoppy."  
"I want to show you something Jack,"  
*she leads me up to the mountain summit*  
"Isn't it beautiful, Jack?"  
"Yes, it is very pretty."  
*the girls starts singing*  
"You have a very pretty voice y'know."  
"Thank you, let me hear you sing."  
*we sing together*  
*a week later*  
"I have to leave now, I'm sorry."  
"You can't leave, you are my best friend!"  
"I have to go home now, back to the city."  
"Then let me come with you!"  
"I don't think your parents would like that very much."  
"Your right. Will I ever see you again?"  
"Yes. I promise...."  
*In the Morning*  


I woke up, and walked down the Inn stairs. Everyone was still asleep, so I walked back to the farm. I got changed into nice clothing, then headed to the church. It was 9:30,and people from town were already taking seats for the funeral. I sat in the front row, and started crying. I heard a familiar voice.  
"Is this seat taken?" asked Popuri.  
"No, please do sit down." I said.  
"Will you be speaking today?" she asked.  
"Yes, just a little." I responded.  
"I look forward to hearing you.." she said.  


I spoke at the funeral about my grandfather, and how good a man he was. We went to the burial ceremony, then we all went to the Inn for a get together. I danced with Popuri and Ann, then I went home. I changed the sheets on the bed, and put the old sheets in a glass vase, put a lid on them, and kept them on a shelf for safe keeping. I went to the mountain and picked a bunch of pink flowers, then went to the graveyard. I put them on the grave, and said a silent prayer. I cried a little, then went home. I got into bed, and fell asleep...  
  



	2. The Popuri Story

### Chapter 2: The Popuri Story

  


I woke up the next morning and got dressed. I ate a rice ball and then walked outside. I hadn't gotten a good look at the fields, but when I did, I knew I had major work to do. The field was littered with tree stumps, rocks and weeds. I figured I'd only clear enough land to plant some turnip seeds I found in a drawer in the house. I opened the toolbox and pulled out a hammer, axe, sickle, hoe and watering can. I broke up some rocks and twigs, and cut down weeds, then I plowed the ground. After planting and watering the seeds, I walked up the mountain and gathered 5 flowers. I first walked to the graveyard, and kneeled down at my grandfather's grave.  
"Grandpa....I miss you so much, it's only been 2 days.." I said, crying, "I wish you could be here, to guide me. I don't know anything about running a farm, just what you showed me, but that's not enough! How will I make money, raise livestock, make the farm successful?"  
"I can help......" said a familiar voice.  
"Ann?" I said turning around.  
"You got that right! I knew I'd find you here.." she said looking at the flowers in my hand.. "Are those for me? Aww you shouldn't have!" she said smiling.  
"Well.....uh......" I said scratching my head, I couldn't break her heart by telling her they were for Popuri.... "Yeah, I uh.....picked them for you this morning."  
"Wow, what a guy. Well I gotta run home now......my dad needs me! See you later Jack!" she said skipping off smelling the flowers.  


I felt bad, the flowers had been for Popuri, and now I had nothing to give her. I decided to visit her anyways, and walked towards her house. When I got there, she was outside watering some flowers on their farm.  
"Hi Popuri." I said.  
"Oh...um.....Hi Jack." she said.  
"What's the matter?" I asked calmly.  
"Well....um, it's nothing." she replied.  
"Please tell me, is it something I did, something I said?" I asked.  
"Well, ye- no....it's just...." she said, stuttering.  
"Popuri, please tell me!" I said grabbing her arm. She looked up at me with teary eyes.  
"I...I saw you in the graveyard....w-with Ann." she responded, "I know it's silly, I mean you aren't my boyfriend or anything, I guess I'm just jealous you gave her flowers, I thought you liked me....um....I have to go..." she said trying to break free of my grasp.  
"Y'know Popuri, that's actually a funny story. Those flowers were for you, but Ann asked if they were for her, and.....I couldn't break her heart!" I said.  
"Really? They were for me? Well..... I guess it's the thought that counts!" she said, much happier.  
"I'm glad your happy!" I said, giving her a hug. I could feel her hug me, and it felt right.  


Later that day, I walked to my farm to find a puppy. It was frightened but I calmed it down, I decided to name it Koro, and made it a home in the old doghouse. I decided the next day I would see about getting a horse, since Grandpa always had horses on his farm. The day went by quickly after 4, and I soon was asleep in bed, but had a bad dream.  
"Popuri, NO!" I said waking up with a start, than realizing it was only a dream.  


I looked over at the clock to see it as already 6am anyways, so I got up and dressed. I quickly watered the turnips, then walked towards Yodel Ranch. As I walked up, I heard a neigh of a horse. I ran over.  
"Hey Barley, what was that noise?" I asked, remembering Barley from my childhood.  
"Just this old horse, it's a wild one I tell ya! Say, heard you're taking over the farm!" he said with a twinkle in his eye.  
"Yes sir. Just started yesterday. I was here to inquire about a horse.....see, a farm ain't a farm without a horse!" I said, trying to charm the old man.  
"A horse, eh? Well, how about this young pony. It's a wild one, but I'm sure after some love and care it'll become tame as a pup! It'll be a year until it's full grown, but it'll be a mighty one when it is! Make sure you take good care of this one, keep it out of rain. If it's happy after a year, you can keep it!" he said, handing me the reigns.  
"Yes sir, I'll make sure it'll be the happiest horse!" I said, leading the horse back.  


When we got home, I had no idea what to call my new pony. I figured Storm was a good name, and settled on it.  
"So...Storm, how are you?" I asked, expecting an answer. All I got was a happy neigh.  
"Talking to horses now, hmm?" said Popuri walking up.  
"Yes m'am!" I said.  
"Well, Jack, I came here with a suprise!" She said. As she said that, I heard a cluck.  
"A chicken? Really?" I asked, getting excited. The farm was beginning to look like it used to!  
"Yes a chicken! My Mom said it'd be all right to give you one, and I brought some feed for it too, until you get enough money to buy more." she said.  
"Aww, thanks Popuri!So...how about a walk on the beach?" I said.  
"Yes...I'd like that" she responded.  


We held hands and walked to the beach. When we got there, we walked a little, then sat down with the waves crashing and lightly soaking our feet. We sat there for a while, a few feet apart from each other, then it started getting chilly. I wrapped my arm around her, and soon we were cuddling.  
"Jack...I really like you, you know." she said softly.  
"Popuri, I like you too." I said, kissing her shoulder.  
"And, I....Well Ann likes you too I believe. She and I are friends, and I don't want anything to come between us, so, well....." she said.  
"What are you suggesting?" I asked, confused.  
"Well, if you were......my boyfriend....she'd have to back off, and she'd understand." she said shyly.  
"Boyfriend? Well then Popuri, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked.  
"Yes, I will." she said, and we kissed.  


The next morning I woke up to a knocking on my door. I stood up and quickly changed and answered it.  
"JACK. I know what you and Popuri were doing, and trust me, her mother will soon know." she said, her face bright red.  
"Know what? We didn't do anything!" I said.  
"Oh yes you did, you kissed her!K-i-s-s-e-d KISSED her! I thought you were with me Jack! Aren't you my boyfriend?" she said, now turning a shade of purple.  
"Ann, I was never your boyfriend. I'm sorry!" I replied.  
"But, the flowers! I've only seen boyfriends give their girlfriends flowers!" she said.  
"Ann.....I didn't give you flowers. I wasn't going to tell you, but those flowers I gave you were for Popuri, but you asked about them and I couldn't tell you they weren't for you! What was I supposed to do!" I said.  
"Oh, I see what this is! Popuri's getting me back for making Kai dump her! You were mine first, this is war!!!!!!!" she said while smacking me on the head, then marching off towards the poultry farm.  
"Sheesh......women." I said, rubbing my head where she hit me.  


Only a few seconds later I heard a scream, and ran to the poultry farm.  
"You....BACKSTABBER!" said a voice.  
"You're just jealous I've had boyfriends and you havn't!" said another.  
"Oh yeah, maybe if you didn't steal them all!" said the other voice.  
"Oh shut up!" said the other voice again, then screaming.  
"Ann, Popuri, stop! Stop this now!" I said, breaking them up from their cat fight.  
"She started it!" said Ann.  
"Ann, don't talk to me. First you hit me, than you attack my girlfriend! I don't like you, I never liked you! Get over it!" I said.  
"Jack...." said Popuri, as we watched Ann's face turn red and she started crying.  
"Ann, that's not what I meant, I'm sorry. I just meant, I don't like you like that!" I said.  
"Don't talk to me, just don't! I know what you meant, sorry to bother you." said Ann running away sniffling.  
"Jack," said Popuri slapping me, "That was my best friend you made cry! I can't believe you, you self-centered pig!"  
"Me? Me self-centered. Do you even like me? Are you sure you aren't just trying to prove to little baby Ann that you can get a boyfriend?! Was this revenge?1 What am I, your rebound from...Kai?!" I said, screaming at her.  
"Excuse me, what did you say? I would never...What? Of course I like you! Little Baby Ann is just jealous! I wasn't trying to prove anything to her!" she said, crying.  
"Oh yeah, girls are always victims." I said walking away.  
"Y'know Jack, I'm sorry. Some of those things are true. I was trying to prove something to Ann by being your girlfriend, that was my first intention when I first met you, but then I got to know you, and......like.....you." she said.  
"You like me?" I asked.  
"Yes....I like you!" she said, "That's the first time I've ever said that to a boy!"  
"Well, Popuri, I ike you too." I responded.  


The next day was awkward. Ann and Popuri had made up, but everytime I passed Ann and said hi, she gave me the evil eye and scowled. I guess my relationship with her was not fixable, but I didn't care, as long as I had Popuri. When I was with Popuri, I felt like I was in heaven. We had only been goin out one month, but it seemed like an eternity in heaven. I always stopped by her house to give her gifts, and we always went to the beach. She was not just my girlfriend, she was my best friend. One day I went to the Inn. I wanted to talk to Ann about how she was treating me, and to apologize.  
"Hi Ann, it's me..Jack" I said softly.  
"What are you doing here......jerk," she snapped.  
"I wanted to apologize. You're Popuri's best friend, I want to be friends with you too..." I said.  
"Well, you may want to, but you can't. Your rude and selfish. All you care about is you and Popuri, what about me?" she asked.  
"Ann, I like you...maybe more than a friend, I don't know. All I know is..whenever another girl is with me, I think of Popuri, and when I fall asleep, I dream of her.. I think I love her." I said.  
"Love her? HAHAHAHAHA! You fell into her trap!" She said.  
"No I didn't, I talked to her, she said she used to do that, but she's changed." I said.  
"Oh..I see. Well, you just keep on loving her. She never loved a man before...I reckon she doesn't know how." said Ann disappointed.  
"We'll see about that." I said walking out of the Inn.  


That evening, I went to the blacksmith's and ordered a set of earrings,bracelet and a necklace for Popuri. I walked to Popuri's house dressed in a black suit and tie, carrying flowers and chocolates. I rang the doorbell and a redheaded fellow opened the door.  
"Hello Rick, is Popuri at home?" I asked in my most polite gentlemenly voice.  
"Nope, she walked off with Kai." answered Rick.  
"Uhm......you know where they were going?" I asked.  
"Yeah the beach. Bye." He said as he slammed the door. Friendly people.  


I felt like my heart had been cut in half. I decided to go to the beach, maybe they were just friends. I walked onto the beach and saw Kai and Popuri hugging. I ran up.  
"Popuri! What are you doing?" I asked.  
"Uh..Jack...what are you doing here!" she said.  
"Looking for you!" I answered.  
"Jack, god can't you mind my own privacy!?!?" she screamed.  
"No. Guess you never were my girlfriend. Keep these." I said in tears, throwing the chocolates at her, which spilled on the sand.  
"What? Jack wait. Kai, I'm sorry. He's very suspicious!" she said.  
"Doesn't he have reason to be?" answered Kai, grabbing Popuri and kissing her.  
"Kai!" said Popuri as she pulled away, "What are you doing?"  
"Kissing you, you wanted it all night." he responded.  
"No...I didn't." said Popuri running off after Jack.  


I ran away to the mountain, to the waterfall where I had spent so many nights with Popuri. I started crying, I felt like such a baby. I loved Popuri, I was going to tell her that night, but she was with Kai now. I heard a crunch, and turned around to see Popuri softly walking through the dried grass.  
"Jack, it's not what it looked like." she said.  
"Well, you don't have to cover up. Sorry I invaded your moment with Kai." I said.  
"You weren't invading anything. I was just mad you wouldn't leave me alone is all! Kai went too far and tried to kiss me, he must have thought we were on a date, he used to be my boyfriend, but when I broke up with him, he still loved me. He still thinks we're going out, but I thought we were just friends. He was my best friend in the whole world growing up." she said.  
"Oh..I'm sorry. I really am." I resonded.  
"Don't worry about it, what's done is done, can't take it back!" she said thoughtfully.  
"Still like me?" I said, holding her waist.  
"Yes of course!" she said, kissing me.  


I kissed her back, and we just lay there looking at the stars and cuddling. A few minutes before we had to leave, I decided I had to tell her.  
"Popuri?" I said quietly in her ear.  
"Yes..Jack?" she whispered back.  
"I..I have to tell you something. Just hear me out ok?" I said.  
"Of course."  
"Well, when I first met you, I had butterflies in my stomach. You were so beautiful and nice, I had a crush. When we started dating, and after the whole Ann episode, I liked you even more. You were forgiving, and I knew I might do things in my life that would need forgiveness. When I'm with you now, I don't feel nervous, I feel like your my best friend...my soul mate. I feel like I can tell you anything, and you'll understand. And....I always dream and think of you. What, what I'm trying to say is....I love you..." I said.  


I expected to hear Popuri say something like, I love you too, or sorry I don't love you. But she didn't say anything, she just cried. I couldn't distinguish whether it was a happy cry, or a sad cry, so I asked.  
"So....what do you think." I said timidly.  
"I think...your the greatest guy ever." she said, kissing me on the lips. She giggled and tackled me.  


We woke up in the mountain and realized people were probably looking for us. We quickly made ourselves decent in appearance and ran down the mountain. When we got down, we ran into Rick.  
"POPURI! Jack, you BETTER have a good explanation for this." he said, turning red as a tomato.  
"Um....Rick, I got lost and slipped in the water, Jack saved me and then It was already early morning so we decided to just, sleep outside and camp out" she said quickly.  
"Oh really, wait till mom hear this!" he said, grabbing her and dragging her towards her house.  


Popuri waved bye and blew me a kiss, I returned it then went to work on my farm. I worked on the crops for only a few hours, harvested them then watered them, then I fed my animals. I noticed my cow Bessy had a bulge, and realized she was pregnent!  
"Fine time to be pregnent!" I said as I petted her.  


I finished up and decided to stop by the blacksmiths to see if he had finished my order. He had, so I carefully inspected the jewelry. The earrings were small hoops with diamonds in them, the necklace was a silver chain with a medium sized diamond heart, and the bracelet was a series of diamonds ingraved in silver. I decided to save them for our anniversery date which was that night.  


That night, I walked to Popuri's in my special suit this time with the jewelry in a small white box with a pink ribbon. I rang their doorbell instead of knocking, and Rick opened it. He let me in with a scowl, then told me Popuri was getting ready. I sat down on their couch and her mother started talking to me.  
"So, you like Popuri?" she asked.  
"Yes ma'am, sure do. I love her." I responded.  
"Oh do you? Would you die for her?" she snapped.  
"Um, if the need arrised I would, ma'am." I said.  
"Good, you take care of my Popuri, I give you permission to marry her when you please." said her mom.  


I was a little shocked, but nodded my head and said Thank you, then stood up and picked up the box. A few minutes later, Popuri descended the stairs. She was so beautiful, dressed in an elegant lavender gown. It was sparkly and long and flowy. There were lavender flowers in her hair, and she had makeup on. I had never seen her so dressed up. I decided to wait to give her the gift in private, so I stuck it in a coat pocket. She put on her nice coat, and took my arm. We walked out, and I told her mom Lillia we wouldn't be out long.  


As Popuri and I walked, she didn't say anything.  
"Popuri, you look beautiful." I said to break the silence.  
"Really? This old thing? Thank you." she said blushing.  
"Yes, you always look beautiful. The flowers were a nice touch." I said laughing, poking a flower in her hair.  
"Thanks, Rick gave them to me." she said giggling with me.  
"So, where do you want to go?" I asked.  
"Well, we have a reservation at the Inn, let's go eat!" she said.  
"Ok, sure!" I said, leading her towards the Inn.  


We walked in, and I saw Ann run into a room with tears in her eyes. I felt bad, but didn't want it to ruin my night. Ann's father who owned the Inn seated us, and gave us menus. We ordered a nice meal, and I ordered champagne. When it came, we made a toast to our love, then drank. We kissed and then our food arrived. I looked up and saw Ann was giving it to me, and I had a bad feeling.  
"Hey Ann." I said.  
Nothing.  
"Hello?" I repeated.  
"HELLO THANK YOU FOR EATING OUR FOOD," she screamed in my ear.  
"Ann? What's your problem, don't ruin our dinner, please." I said.  


She ran off crying, and Ann's father came to apologize. We ate our food, and it was time for dessert.  
"What do you want?" I asked Popuri.  
"Well, I'm sort of full." she said, with a little worry in her voice. I looked over to see Ann spying on us from the second floor.  
"Ok, well how about we get a chocolate milkshake, two straws so we can share?" I asked.  
"Ok, sounds good." she said.  


A few minutes later, I saw Ann walk to her father. She got the milkshake and walked over. I looked at her eyes, I knew something bad was going to happen. She looked at Popuri's dress and a fire sprang up in her eyes. She headed straight for Popuri.  
"Ann, what are you doing?" I said.  


She looked over and pretended to trip and spilled the milkshake all over Popuri's hair and dress.  
"ANN!" said Ann's father running over.  
"Ann, how could you?" asked Popuri, tears forming in her eyes.  
"Whoops, I tripped, it was all Jack's fault." she said pointing at me.  
"No, it wasn't Ann, it was your fault. You did it on purpose to sabotage our dinner!" said Popuri.  
"Ann, go to your room." said her father.  
"But Dad!" said Ann.  
"You heard me!" he said.  
"Fine, I hate you all!" said Ann.  
"I can't believe her!" said Popuri, "Let's get out of here!"  
"The dinner's on the house. I'm terribly sorry Mr.Jack, and Ms. Popuri." said Ann's dad.  
"It's ok." I said.  


We walked outside and decided to go to the beach. On our way out we took a towl and tried to clean up Popuri's dress. There was a large brown stain on the front.  
"I don't know what got into her!" said Popuri.  
"She's jealous." I said under my breath.  
"What did you say, jealous?" said Popuri, I didn't say it low enough.  
"Ahem, I said she's jealous." I said clearing my throat.  
"Jealous of what?" she asked.  
"Well, she likes me. And, she's jealous that you are going out with me." I said.  
"Oh, yeah I knew that. She's not jealous, just spiteful." said Popuri.  
"Oh..." I answered.  


I decided it was as good a time as ever to give Popuri the gift, so I took it out and handed it to her.  
"What's this?" she asked.  
"A gift." I replied.  
"Oh you shouldn't have!" she said, opening it.  


She pulled out the jewelry and sighed. She told me how much she loved them and she put them on. They looked beautiful on her, as does everything.  
"Well, it definately makes up for the milkshake fiasco!" she said laughing.  
"I'll say!" I said.  
"So Jack, what do you think about......us??" she said suddenly.  
"Well, I don't know what you mean." I replied.  
"I mean, do you think of us as just another teenage romance, or true love?" she said.  
"Well, I consider it....true love. I mean I love you, I'd die for you!" I said.  
"Really? I thought it was more of a teenage romance." she said.  
"Oh...well I guess it is then. It can't be true love unless we both agree." I said.  
"Jack...I didn't mean it like that. I never said it's not true love! I'd die for you too! Just now, at this stage, we're so young. We don't know what we're doing, do we?" she said.  
"I do...I mean I live by myself, my dad never cared about me much, he practically threw a party when I told him I was staying here." I said, skipping a rock on the water.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I never see my dad. He's trying to find a cure for my mother's illness." she said.  
"I'm sorry. That must be hard on Rick. Growing up without a dad for a boy is hard." I said.  
"Yeah..." she said.  


We both stopped talking and looked at each other in the eyes. I put my arm around her and we watched the waves. She started shivering, so I gave her my coat jacket. We didn't say anything, but we felt this feeling. We kissed, then stood up.  
"Well, I better get home, curfew." she said, wrapping my coat around herself tighter.  
"Ok, I'll walk you." I said, I took her hand and we walked home.  


When we reached the house, she took off my coat and gave it to me. I took it, and we hugged and kissed. She walked inside and I walked home. I got in my bed and fell asleep.  


I woke up to a rooster crowing. I got changed and walked outside. I took care of my crops and all, and walked to Popuri's house. I saw a big truck and boxes. I ran up to where Popuri was standing.  
"Hey, Popuri? What are you doing?" I asked.  
"Um.." she said, her eyes watered.  
"Please tell me?" I asked again.  
"My mom, she's sick. We need to move to the city where.....where we are close to a hospital." she answered.  
"What about the Clinic? Can't she get treated there?" I asked, becoming concerned.  
"They can't treat her there, they don't have the equipment. Whatever is wrong with her, she can only be taken care of in a special facility in the city." she said.  
"How long will you be there?" I asked.  
"For....a long time. We may never come back." she said.  
"We can still be together, can't we? I love you Popuri, don't leave me." I said, my heart was broken.  
"Jack, I wish I could. It wouldn't work. We would be paying so much money for my mother, I couldn't visit." she said.  
"But, that's ok. I could pay for my tickets and visit you." I said. "We can make this work."  
"Jack...stop please." she said, crying. "It can't work.."  


And that was the last time I saw Popuri. I am convinced she was the love of my life. I missed her for a year. I couldn't look at girls or walk past the poultry farm, it was too hard. May had taken over the Poultry farm, and I never visited, she visited me. I never talked to Popuri. I heard a rumor she had married some older man and had his child, then he died, she was an old widow, burdened with a child, and had lost all her looks. I felt bad for her, this had only happened in a year. I always look back at this part of my life with sorrow, knowing I could have moved to the city and made it work. The fact I let her leave me haunts me even now.  
  



	3. Ann

### Chapter 3: Ann

  


I walked to my window. It had been a full year since Popuri had left. I still had scars in my heart that would take eternity to heal, but I knew I had to move on. I decided I would visit the city and see for myself what Popuri had become. I walked to the docks and booked a ferry. It left in a half hour, so I just waited at the docks. When it came, I hopped on board and it took off. The ride was long. When it finally docked at the City, I ran to a desk in the dock station that had a listing of people living in the city. I looked up Popuri's family and read they lived in a low class section of the city.  


Taking that bus to Popuri's home was so long. I was scared to see her, to see if she had changed that much as everyone said. When it finally arrived at her house, I got out and looked at it. The house was run down, needed a paint job, new windows and new doors. There were no shutters, and there was stains on the ground. I walked up and knocked on the door.  
"Hello?" said a feeble voice as the door opened.  
"Hello, it's me, Jack." I said.  
"Jack? Oh yes, Jack, my daughter's old fling." said Lillia. She was obviously very sick.  
"Yes, could I see Popuri?" I asked.  
"Oh yes, oh yes, oh yes of course." she said. She stuttered a lot, and when she walked to a room at the end of the hall, it was saddening. She walked hunched over, and limped.  
"Popuri, my dear, Popuri, you have a visitor." said Lillia.  
"Mother, I told you not interupt me. Who would visit me, probably the social services." said a very unfamiliar voice. "J-Jack?" said Popuri as she emerged from the room.  
"Yes Popuri, it's me." I said.  
"Oh Jack! I wanted to visit you, or write you, but as you can see, we couldn't even afford a stamp!" she said laughing, that was familiar.  
"I wanted to check up on you." I said. "Care to go for a walk?"  
"I can't Jack. Your in the past, it took me so long to get over you, please don't do this to me." she said dryly.  
"But Popuri, I need to learn about you. Can't we at least be friends? Don't forget I love you, always have, always will." I said.  
"I'm sorry, Jack, I'm sorry. Please go, you don't belong here. Go with your wealthy friends back home. Tell Ann and Karen and Maria, and all the villagers we said hello, and best wishes to you." she said.  


And with that, Popuri was officialy out of my life. She shut me out of the house with the door, and even locked it. I went back home on the next ferry and went to see Ann.  
"Hey Ann." I said.  
"Hey Jack, how are you?" said Ann. She had gotten over her crush on me, we were now best friends.  
"I just went to see Popuri..." I said.  
"You did? How was she. What's her house like? What is she like now?" she asked.  
"Well.." I had to tell her the truth, "they're in bad condition. Her house is.....well.....a hell-hole, she looks sick, she might have what her mother has. They are just terrible."  
"That's terrible, I can't believe they never wrote for help!" she exclaimed.  
"They couldn't afford to write..." I said.  
"Well, that's too bad. I feel sad for her, why doesn't she come back?" she asked.  
"Her pride is at stake I think. She wants to prove herself, she can't come back before she does." I said.  
"Oh, well I have to go cook, sorry, I'd chat more but I can't, bye!" she said, skipping off to the kitchen.  


I walked away then stopped. I had this weird, awkward feeling. I watched Ann through the window, she saw me and smiled, then continued cooking. I had this feeling, butterflies. No, this can't be happening, I thought. I think I liked Ann! I walked away with this good feeling. I fell asleep that night thinking of Ann, and I dreamed of her. She was now like Popuri.  


The next day I walked to the Inn.  
"Hey Ann, the usual." I said casually, sitting down at the bar.  
"One scrambled egg, two sides of bacon coming right up." she slid the food down, she knew I was coming.  
"Ann, I have a question.." I said.  
"Yup, what is it Jack?" she asked.  
"Do you....do you still like me?" I asked.  
"Er...." she said blushing.  
"Don't be embarassed... just tell me." I said.  
"A little bit...." she said.  
"Well, Ann, would you go on a date with me tonight? A walk on the beach perhaps?" I asked.  
"Really, no joke? Of course! Oh I'm so excited!" she said bouncing up and down. She grabbed me and hugged me.  
"You don't know how long I've waited for you to ask me!" she said.  
"You know, I always liked you, but I was fooled by Popuri." I said.  
"I don't think you were fooled by Popuri. Part of the reason I was jealous was because she had you, but also she had love. You loved her so much Jack, everyone knew it, I wanted that." she said.  
"Thanks." I said.  
"For what?" she asked.  
"For always liking me, even though I was a complete total jerk!" I said.  
"Anytime!" she replied giggling.  


That night, we had our date. We went for a date, then ended up kissing. I hugged her, and I realized I thought I loved her too.  
"Ann, I really like you." I said.  
"Jack, it's only our first date. It took you 4 months to realize you really liked Popuri!" she giggled.  
"But....I don't think that was a true feeling.. I think I really like you, because I don't have to ask myself if I do, and I feel comfortable enough to say it." I said.  
"Jack...I don't know what to say. I've always liked you!" she smiled.  


I shared an intimate moment with Ann that night, actually.....an intimate experience. We continued dating for a few months, then she came up to my house one day.  
"Jack, we need to talk." she said urgently.  
"What is it?" I asked.  
"Well, I've been feeling sick. So I went to the Clinic. They told me I was.... I was pregnent!" she said.  
"What, how?" I asked. Even though I knew.  
"Jack, you of course!" she said.  
"What?" I screamed.  
"Well, what are we gonna do? If my dad finds out, he'll kill me!" she said.  
"Well, I was going to ask you anyways, will you marry me?" I asked.  
"Yes of course, you knew my answer." she said.  


A few weeks later we were wed. Then a few days later, she announced she was pregnent. It seemed perfect. I really liked Ann, I didn't know if I loved her yet, but I'm sure she'd be perfect. A few months passed after us being married. Nothing changed between us, we just called each other honey and cute names. It wasn't till later when we started fighting.  


They started small, but soon we were fighting every day over everything. It didn't matter if it was how to milk a cow, water crops, or what tv show to watch. We were constantly on edge, waiting to yell at each other. Ann had had her baby a few days before, so I just thought she was grumpy. We had a baby girl we named Amanda. She was adorable, I loved showing her off to neighbors. They didn't know it, but Ann and I were slowly falling apart. I knew what I had to do.  
"Ann, we need to talk." I said.  
"About what honey, gonna tell me what to do again?" she snapped.  
"No, it's about us. We aren't made for each other, I want to split apart." I said.  
"What? We can't, what about Amanda!" she screamed.  
"Must we torture ourselves for Amanda?" I asked.  
"Jack don't do this. I know what it's like to grow up with only one parent, it sucks! Don't abandon her!" she pleaded.  
"Ann, I can't.....I can't even stand you anymore! We always fight, I'm about to snap!" I said.  
"Fine, fine then, leave I don't care." she screamed.  
"Me leave? I made this house, this farm. You need to go back to the Inn!" I said.  
"Fine!" she said, and with that, Ann dropped out of my life too.  


Ann moved back to the Inn, and tried to raise Amanda on her own. She found she couldn't, and she put Amanda up for adoption. Amanda was adopted, and taken to some foreign country. Ann never even told me, about the adoption. I had to find out when going to celebrate Amanda's birthday.  
"What do you mean you gave her away?" I screamed.  
"You heard me, she has a new family now!" she yelled back.  
"This, this can't be happening. You did not give my beautiful daughter away." I said, tears formed in my eyes.  
"Jack....I'm sorry." she said.  
"No you're not, your just a selfish baby. I'm out of here. Don't bother trying to talk to me." I said, I left crying.  
"Jack...please...." said Ann, I ignored her.  
  



	4. On My Own

### Chapter 4: On My Own

  


I had now lost the two most important people in my life. I was depressed. Neighbors tried to include me in festivals and get-togethers, but I never showed up. They finally just gave up on me. The only person who talked to me was May. She was now a young woman, only 6 years younger than me, but I never considered her romantically. We were just friends.  
"So Jack, need feed?" she asked, waltzing up to my farm.  
"No thanks May, got enough after I made my own with corn." I replied.  
"You'll be the death of my farm Jack, you will." she said.  
"Ok." I said laughing.  


She left, and I decided to go fishing. I went to the waterfall, I had painful flashbacks of Popuri and I. I put them in the back of my mind and started fishing. I suddenly had a flashback of fishing with Ann, I pushed it away also. They were gone, I had to accept it. I fished, caught nothing and solemnly walked home. I sat on the table and watched TV. It was going to be sunny tomorrow, what else was new. I cooked an omelette and ate it, then I decided to visit the church.  


I hadn't set foot in a church for almost 3 years, I felt odd standing there, like I didn't belong. I sat down on a pew and listened to the sermon. Then I went into confession. I told the Preast of all my sins and what was going on in my life, hoping he could give advice. He just told me to tough it out and it'd all work out the way it's supposed to, as was god's will. I sighed and thanked him, then walked out.  


On my way out, I bumped into Cliff. I had never really known him, but he always seemed like a nice guy. We got to talking and he told me about how he had worked all over and really liked it in the village. He admitted his crush on Ann, and I told him my story. He sighed and said maybe he'd stay away from girls and learn from my experience. We went to the mountains to look off the summit and talk some more.  


Cliff was a good friend. We did a lot of stuff together like fishing, hiking, going to the bar, everything guys do. We occasionally visited the city, but only certain parts, and we avoided the place where Popuri lived. One day, Cliff and I were planning on going swimming at the beach, he stopped by my house.  
"Hey Jack." he said.  
"Hey Cliff, how's it going?" I asked.  
"It's going great, how about you?" he replied.  
"I'm great too. Let's go." I said.  
"Ok."  


When we got to the beach, we went swimming, then got out to dry off. We finished and went to Kai's shack to get some lunch. We ate and talked, and nothing real special happened. After the beach Cliff had to go work, so I went home to feed my dog, Koro. Koro was the best dog you could ask for. I walked home and couldn't find Koro. I searched high and low, but couldn't find him anywhere! I started to become frightened.  
  



	5. Missing

### Chapter 5: Missing

  


I was scared. Koro was my grandfather's dog's puppy, and I had to take care of Koro. I searched everywhere on the farm, the hen-house, the barn, the stables, my house, his dog house, everywhere! I began to think of what might have happened. Maybe Koro was attacked by wild dogs, or maybe Koro fell in the river. Maybe Koro got lost or ran away! I needed help, but Cliff was working. I went to the only other person I knew could help me....May.  


As I walked up to May's farm, I had a weird feeling of Popuri. I ignored it and knocked on the door.  
"Coming one second!" I heard May yell. "Oh, hey Jack!"  
"Hey May, I need some help. Koro's missing and I can't find him anywhere! I don't know what to do!" I explained.  
"Ok well first calm down. Now, when was the last time you saw Koro?" she asked in a very calm voice.  
"This morning, I fed him and played with him before going to the beach with Cliff." I said.  
"Oh, with Cliff?" she asked, her face brightening. May had a crush on Cliff.  
"Yes, but that's not the point!" I said.  
"Oh yeah, right. Well, maybe Koro's at the mountain, let's go." she said.  


We ran off in the direction of the mountain. We looked in all of Koro's favorite spots, then just everywhere. We still couldn't find him. I sat down on a rock and started to sniffle.  
"Aww Jack, don't worry, he'll come back!" said May trying to comfort me.  
"How do you know, what if he's....he's dead?" I asked.  
"Jack I don't, but we don't know he's dead either. I know you really loved Koro." she said.  


Who would've thought that the girl I had to find when she was little would be comforting me. She wasn't that much younger than me, she was still only about 15, but that was pretty old in a village like Mineral Village. I had to admit she had become very beautiful, and her childhood sweetheart Stu was madly in love with her, but she had a little crush on Cliff.  
"Well, May, thanks for all the help. Don't you have a date with Stu tonight?" I asked.  
"Um...yeah, but I never go out with him, I just say I will then say something's come up." she said sighing.  
"That's sort of mean, why don't you tell him how you feel?" I asked.  
"What, and break his heart, I don't think so! Gotta run, bye!" she said walking away.  
"Bye" I called after her.  


I stood up and looked around, hoping to see Koro. I didn't see anything, so I started walking home. About halfway home, I heard a whimper. I turned around hoping to see Koro, but instead saw the cat that lived at the Inn. I couldn't leave it, so I had to take it back. I walked slowly to the Inn. When I got there I bumped into Ann.  
"Oh....hey Ann...." I said scratching the back of my head.  
"Hi Jack." she said in a low voice.  
"I um, found your cat in the mountain figured you'd want it back." I said.  
"Thanks. I heard your dog was missing." she said. "Need any help?"  
"No...I don't need any help." I said.  
"You let May help you, why won't you let me? You know I always know where to look." she said, trying to open up communication between us. "Maybe we could, talk.....also."  
"I don't think that's an option Ann." I said, trying to hint to her I didn't want to be her friend.  
"Fine then Jack. We used to be best friends, I wish we still were and that we never got married. It's all your fault we're like this." she said.  
"My fault? If you hadn't gotten pregnent we would never have gotten married. I didn't love you Ann. I was fooling myself." I shouted.  
"I can't believe you," she cried, "I thought we could become friends again. I'm sorry about Amanda, what else could I do. Jack your a good friend, I want to be your friend! You seem so lonely1" she said.  
"I have friends, I don't need you." I said, and with that I walked away.  


A few seconds after I stopped walking I heard a groan and felt a hand on my shoulder. Ann was trying to stop me, and was obviously disgusted with how I was acting.  
"Ann, take a hint!" I said.  
"No Jack, your acting just like Popuri, you know how I feel!" she said.  


I didn't say anything, just walked. I knew how she was feeling, it was true, but I couldn't admit it.  
"Please Jack, say something!" she said.  
"I'm sorry." I replied, then kept walking.  


That night I wished I had stopped. I did want to be friends with Ann again. I decided that the next day I would go back and apologize. I would say that I was so depressed about Koro missing that I wasn't thinking straight. Through the night I had a nightmare that Koro had fallen in the river and drowned. I woke up drenched in sweat and cleaned off in the river. It was late, 10am, so I walked to Ann's.  
*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK* "Ann, are you there?" I said.  
The door opened. "Jack, what do you want." she said.  
"I wanted to apologize. I'm sorry, I was depressed about Koro and wasn't thinking straight." I said.  
"Really?" she said giving me a hug.  
"Yeah, I want to be friends with you. Not anything more though." I said.  
"Me too! Thanks Jack, for coming to your senses!" she said.  
"Your welcome." I responded.  


We hugged and then we went to look for Koro. We searched the mountain 3 times without any luck, so we decided to try the beach. As we walked up to the beach, I heard a little bark. I looked under an umbrella, and saw Koro!  
"Koro! Where have you been boy?" I said, picking him up and petting him.  
"Koro! We found you!" said Ann.  


All Koro did was shiver because he was soaking wet, and joyfully bark as I petted him. Ann walked home with me, and we said goodbye as I walked inside. I felt much better, and I thanked Koro profusely for getting lost so that Ann and I could make up. Who knows, maybe Koro did it on purpose!  
  



	6. The Crisis

### Chapter 6: The Crisis

  


I woke up the next day and turned on the T.V. It said there was going to be a hurricane the next day. "Great," I thought to myself. I picked up Koro and walked outside. My crops needed to be harvested, not good. I got my basket and rushed around trying to pick all the corn and tomatoes. I had to save corn to make feed for my chickens, so I saved 10. After shipping all my crops, it was Noon, so I went to feed my animals. I made the feed for the chickens and fed them and collected their eggs. Then I walked into the barn and fed the cows and sheep and milked the cows and sheared the sheep. I walked outside and decided to visit Cliff who worked at the Vineyard.  
"Hey Cliff." I said walking up to the Vineyard.  
"Hey Jack, how's it going? Heard you made up with Ann?" he asked.  
"It's going good. And you heard right, we are friends now which relieves a lot of stress on me." I said.  
"That's good, so Jack.....think you could set me up with her? I know you have a history with her, but I really like her." he said.  
"Sure no problem, I don't own her. I'll go talk to her now. Try to convince her you're a good guy and not some homeless dude," I said joking around.  
"Maybe don't say it in that way," he said in a serious voice.  
"Ok ok, well I'm off, see ya." I said walking towards the Inn.  


I walked up to the Inn and walked inside. I ordered a sandwhich to act casual, and when I finished walked upstairs to see Ann cleaning the floor.  
"Hey Ann, having fun?" I said kidding around.  
"Yeah, want to help?" she asked.  
"Um, not right now sorry. I have to ask you something." I said.  
"Sure what?" she responded.  
"Well, you know Cliff..." I couldn't finish.  
"Great did Cliff send you here? Tell him if he wants to go out with me to ask me himself!" she outbursted.  
"Would you say yes?" I asked.  
"Sure, he's a great guy..." she said blushing.  
"Ok I'll go tell him that." I said.  
"NO. I mean, don't tell him I said that, just tell him to ask me out himself." she said.  
"Ok" I replied walking out.  


I walked back to the vineyard and told Cliff that he should ask her out himself. He got embarassed but said he'd ask her that night at the Inn. I told him I had to go and went to Church.  
"Dear God, please protect my animals and crops tomorrow during the Hurricane. Thank you." I said, praying, then got up and walked out.  


There was nothing else to do, so I played with Koro, then went inside to go to sleep. I woke up to howling winds and rain pattering on the roof. I made an omelette and ate it, then tried to open my door. It was stuck.  
"Great, how will I feed my animals?" I thought.  


I got out a crowbar and pried the door open. I got a jacket and wrapped it around. Koro tried to run out, but I told him no and to stay inside. I walked out and the wind knocked me down. I stood up and walked slowly to the chicken coop. I gathered the eggs and fed them, then walked outside to the barn. I took care of the animals in the barn and took the milk and eggs to my house to store since I couldn't ship them that day. As I walked back outside to feed my horse I heard a very low scream coming from the beach. I immediately forgot about the horse and ran to the beach.  


As I approached the beach I saw a girl my age floating in the water. The water was very rough, and she was drowning. I lost all my senses and dove into the freezing cold water. I swam out to the girl and brought her to the shore. She wasn't breathing so I gave her CPR until she started breathing.  
"ARE YOU OKAY?" I asked screaming over the wind.  
"YES, THANKS TO YOU!" she screamed back, smiling.  
"WHAT'S YOUR NAME?" I asked.  
"MY NAME IS ELLI!" she yelled back.  
"WHERE DO YOU LIVE?" I screamed again.  
"I LIVE WITH MY GRANDMA AND LITTLE BROTHER STU NEAR THE LIBRARY!" she yelled back.  
"OH STU? I KNOW WHERE THAT IS, LET ME TAKE YOU!" I said, I picked her up because she couldn't walk.  


I slowly walked back to her house. Halfway there she started shivering uncontrollably. I wrapped my jacket and sweatshirt around her and she got warmer. I was now freezing but I didn't care, we'd soon be there. When we got to the house, we walked inside. Her grandma and Stu screamed when they saw Elli, but quickly got her warmed up. They made me tea and dried my jacket and sweatshirt. I thanked them and walked back to my farm.  


When I got back, I saw that all my crops had been destroyed. I sighed but wasn't too worried because I had 100,000G and it was the end of Summer anyways. I went into my house and fell asleep.   
  



	7. Elli...

### Chapter 7: Elli....

  


When I woke up, I remembered what had happened the other day. I thought of Elli, man was she pretty. I decided I'd visit her, maybe get to know her. I didn't know if I liked her a lot, but as a friend she'd be cool, plus I heard she was with the doctor. I walked to her house and knocked on the door.  
"Hey, is Elli there?" I asked.  
"Noo, she's at the Clinic. Why don't you go visit her, she talked about you all night." Said Elli's grandma, Ellen.  
"Ok, thanks!" I said walking off to the clinic.  


As I approached the Clinic, I heard sounds. I walked inside and saw the doctor talking to elli. Elli.  
"Ahem, Hi...Elli." I said.  
"Oh, hey Jack!" she said, sneezing.  
"So, I just wanted to see how you were doing after yesterday." I said.  
"Oh I'm great. I had a little cold, but some bodigizer fixed me up just fine. Although...." she paused to sneeze, "I think I'm still a little sick."  
"That's good to hear. Well, I better be going." I said.  
"bye Jack!" she called after me.  


I started walking back to my farm, but decided instead to visit Ann at the Inn. I walked up and opened the door.  
"Hey Ann." I said walking in.  
"Uh......Hey Jack," Ann said. She was sitting at a table with a fancy dinner, obviously on a date with Cliff.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, didn't mean to interrupt!" I said.  
"Oh it's ok!" said Cliff. Ann hit him.  
"Actually, we kinda wanted to be alone, sorry Jack!" said Ann.  
"It's ok! Just wanted to stop by and say hi anyways!" I said, walking out.  
"Bye," they both called out after me.  


I left the Inn and walked to the beach. I took off my shirt and waded into the water. I started swimming around a bit, then got out to dry. Kai had towels available all the time, at his shack, so I grabbed one and dried off. Then I lay down on the towel to try to get a tan.  
"Hi," said Elli, walking up.  
"Oh, hey Elli!" I said sitting up.  
"Funny we'd run into each other again here!" she said smiling.  
"Yeah," I said laughing. "So what brings you to the beach?"  
"Well, I wanted to come look at the waves." she said sighing.  
"Oh, that's cool." I responded.  
"Oh, Jack? I know there are some rumors going around that, well, the Doctor and I are, shall we say involved. I just wanted to tell you they aren't true." said Elli.  
"Really? Well then, how would you like to have dinner with me tonight? Or we could stay here and watch the waves?" I said.  
"Oh, I'd like to watch waves, if it's alright with you?" she said blushing.  
"Of course, come sit down!" I said, patting the sand on the ground next to me.  


Elli sat down and we started talking. We talked about where we were from, our family, what we wanted to do with our lives, stuff like that. She was a very nice person, and had a great sense of humor. She seemed perfect. Before we left the beach, we hugged each other, and she kissed me on the cheek. I walked her to her house, where she got up the courage to kiss me after 5 minutes of just standing there looking at each other. I walked home with a big grin on my face.  


The next morning, I woke up and heard my dog barking. I ran outside and saw wild dogs. I ran at them, and they scattered. My poor chickens were all over the farm, but luckily Koro had protected them from being eaten. I rounded them up and brought them inside. I did all my usual chores then thought about what I'd do that day. I decided to go fishing in the lake on the mountain, so I grabbed my fishing pole and headed up. As I walked up, I saw a girl sitting on a rock. I walked up and realized it was Elli! I greeted her.  
"Hey Elli, what are you doing here?" I asked.  
"I felt like a walk and got tired, so I sat down." she responded.  
"Ya know, we need to stop meeting like this!" I said laughing, "I came to fish."  
"Really? I love fish!" she said smiling.  
"Great, I'll catch something for you!" I said, sitting down and casting the line.  


An hour passed, and I caught 1 large fish and 2 small fish. Elli was a big softy, so I let the smaller fish go, but I let her keep the large fish. She thanked me and said she and her grandmother and brother would enjoy it for dinner. She also said if I wanted I could come over and eat with her family. I thought this was a big step in our relationship, but agreed to it. I didn't know where our relationship stood, but I was hoping we were soon going to be boyfriend and girlfriend.  


We got up when we decided to leave, and headed towards her house. We walked inside and were greeted by Ellen, but she said Stu was with May. Elli proceeded to cook the fish, she grilled it, which was my favorite way it was cooked. We sat down to dinner and Elli served the food, then sat down. We sat and ate, and talked about things like the Clinic, the church, the mayor, and my farm. Things got a little awkward when Ellen said I needed a wife to help me take care of the farm. I agreed then got up to wash dishes.  
"Sorry about my grandmother, she's a bit........forward." said Elli, bringing in more dishes.  
"Yep, that's a good way to describe her. Say, has she said anything about me?" I asked.  
"Yeah, she says your... "her kind of man" and that your....perfect for me.." she said, trailing off in the end.  
"Really? You think?" I said grinning.  
"And what do you mean by that Mr. Jack?" asked Elli, playfully hitting me on the arm.  
"Nothing, just that I like ya." I said.  
"You...like me?" asked Elli, dropping a plate on the ground which crashed as it broke. "Well, um, thanks for the fish Jack, I think you need to go home."  
"What, was it something I said?" I asked.  
"Yes." replied Elli as she shoved me out the door.  


I walked outside and heard the door slam behind me, and the shutters close. "Hmm, that was weird I thought she liked me" I thought. I shrugged it off and walked home to my farm. I figured maybe she was involved with the doctor, but didn't know how to tell me. I decided to avoid contact with her for a few days, see how she acted.  


A few days went by, and Elli didn't try to talk to me. She ignored eye contact, and I never saw her at the beach or in the mountains like I usually did. I thought this was weird, so I decided to confront her.  
"Hi Elli." I said, catching her as she was walking home from the Clinic.  
"....." was all I got from Elli.  
"Elli, wait! What's going on here between us?" I asked, grabbing her arm.  
"Jack, sorry to burst your bubble, there is no...."us"." replied Elli.  
"Um, I thought you liked me?" I said.  
"What, I was just being friendly! Can't a girl act nice and not be interested in a romantic relationship?" said Elli.  
"Uh.....No?" I said, confused.  
"Ugh, Jack go home!" said Elli shoving me out of the way.  
"Wait, Elli, what'd I say now?" I yelled.  
"Ugh......men!" Elli said to herself as she stormed off.  


I was very confused. I didn't know why she had been acting so flirty before, then totally blowing me off. I knew it had something to do with the doctor!  
"Excuse me, Doctor, we need to talk." I said, storming into the Clinic.  
"Yes Jack, what is it?" said the doctor.  
"What is up between you and Elli." I asked.  
"What? What on earth are you talking about. We are friends, I am her boss, she is my employee, whatever rumors you heard are wrong!" said the doctor.  
"Well then, do you have anything to do with why Elli suddenly hates me?" I asked.  
"Um.....no." said the doctor.  
"Yes you are!" I said, pinning him up against a wall.  
"Well, maybe. I told her about you and Popuri, and you and Ann. She thought you were a sleaze-ball and didn't want to be involved with you!" answered the doctor.  
"Thanks doc, for ruining this!" I said, punching him then running away. He was bigger than me, after all.  


I ran away, and ended up on the beach. I sat down under an umbrella and thought long and hard. There were still 2 girls left in the village, who cared about Elli. I thought and thought, and missed Elli. I was about to stand up when someone sat down next to me. I looked over to see Elli.  
"Elli?" I asked.  
"Heard you broke the doctor's nose." said Elli, ignoring me.  
"Yeah." I replied.  
"Well congratulations Jack, you get what you wanted?" she asked, staring out to sea.  
"No......not if I didn't get you." I said, thinking about how corny that was.  
"Ugh Jack you don't get it. None of your last relationships worked out, what would make ours different. Plus Ann told me you're impossible to live with." she added.  
"What, Ann? My friend Ann?" I said, getting angry.  
"Yep, the one and only." she answered.  
"I have to go." I said jumping up.  


I ran to the Inn and knocked on the door. Ann and Cliff were kissing, but I didn't care.  
"ANN! WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ELLI?" I screamed.  
"I DON'T KNOW MAYBE IF YOU STOPPED YELLING I COULD ANSWER!" she yelled back sarcastically.  
"Sorry, but tell me!" I said.  
"I told her your impossible to live with and always pick fights! Jack I'm sorry! Elli's my friend!" she said.  
"I thought we were friends too! Guess we aren't, goodbye ANN." I said knocking a table over and storming out.  


I ran back to my farm and went in my house. I did something I rarely did, I cried. I cried into my pillow and cursed the world off. Why did it have to always mess my life up. All my friends were turning on me, and I had absolutely NO luck with girls! I was so angry! Then there was a knock on the door.  
"GO AWAY," I screamed. I didn't care if it was someone trying to give me a million dollars, I wasn't about to let anyone see me crying! The knocking continued.  
"I SAID........GO AWAY!" I yelled again. I heard scribbling and something being taped to the door, then the person left.  


When it was safe to get up, I quickly got up and took the note off the door. I read it...  
  
Dear Jack,  
I'm sorry that I listened to Ann. It was only her point of view that you aren't someone anyone can live with. Please let me make it up to you. I know you are upset, but please meet me at the waterfall in 10 minutes!Thanks!  
Love,  
Elli  
  


I leaped for joy! She wanted to meet me! I got a jacket on and walked to the waterfall. Elli wasn't there, so I sat down and took off my shoes and socks. I dangled my feet in the cool water. Several minutes later, Elli walked up.  
"Hi Jack." she said softly.  
"Hey." I replied.  
"Jack....listen." started Elli.  
"No, listen to me. I really like you, but then, I really liked Popuri and Ann. I want to make things work with us, or at least give it a shot. Please don't listen to what other people tell you, follow your heart." I said.  
"Jack, thanks. That's really deep. What I wanted to say is... I'm sorry I listened to them. The only person who could make those judgements about you are me, and I havn't yet!" she said.  
"Thanks." I replied.  
"No, thank you." said Elli, and she kissed me.  


I walked Elli home that night, and led her inside. I kissed her again then walked home to my farm and fell asleep, feeling much better.  


The next morning I woke up. I felt this light-headed feeling, I was really happy! I was so happy I was humming and singing as I worked, which was something I NEVER would be caught dead doing. But that morning, I had an unexpected visitor.  
"Hi-ho!" said a cheerful voice.  
"Um....hi, who are you?" I asked.  


It was a girl. She had brown hair with two blonde streaks in the front. She wore a purple vest over a white shirt, and jean shorts. She was pretty good-looking, but I slapped myself to remember Elli! I had never met this girl, and I wondered why. Mineral Village wasn't a big place or anything. She must just have not gotten around a lot!  
"Oh, forgive me! My name is Karen! You are...Jack.....right?" said Karen.  
"Oh hi Karen, yeah I'm Jack. Nice to meet you! Can't believe I havn't already I've been living here a few years!" I said, attempting to make an interesting conversation.  
"Yeah I guess! I've seen you around, just couldn't gather the courage to talk to you! You are...handsome and all." she said, kicking the dirt at her feet.  
"Handsome? Wow, you are sure straight-forward!" I said.  
"Yep. I like to get to the point sometimes! Say, since we havn't ever hung out, want to go to the summit?" she asked.  
"Sure, sounds fun!" I said. Then I remembered I had a date with Elli that day. We were going to have lunch at the Inn, then go explore in the forest. "Wait, Karen, I just remembered I can't. I'm really sorry, I already have plans."  
"Oh, what are your plans?" she asked.  
"Well, I'm having lunch with Elli and then we're going exploring in the woods!" I explained.  
"Oh, sounds fun! Well, see ya around Jack!" she said skipping off.  


I could tell she was disappointed, but I had plans with Elli that I couldn't break. I finished up work then took a bath. I walked to the Clinic to pick Elli up. I saw a terrible sight.  
"Ugh, Doctor, PLEASE get off me!" I heard Elli say.  
"Oh Elli, you know you want me." said the Doctor.  
I ran in to see the Doctor trying to kiss Elli and hug her.  
"Doctor, what on earth are you doing to my girlfriend?" I said, putting on my angry face.  
"Uh....checking her eyes." he said, pretending to be examining them.  
"Yeah right you creep! Stay away from her!" I yelled.  
"Impossible, she works for me!" he said.  
"Not anymore! I quit!" said Elli, throwing off her badge and apron. "Oh Jack, I'm so glad you came when you did!"  
"Me too, I mean I'm glad I came to save you. Doctor, I advise you to stay away from Elli, don't make me call Harris!" I warned.  
"Call Harris? You don't need to bring the police into this matter! How about we forget this happened, I am a little drunk." He said. I could smell his breath, he was definately not drunk.  
"Not a chance." I said, walking out with Elli in my arms.  


We walked away from the Clinic and sat down on a bench.  
"Now Elli, what happened?" I asked.  
"Well...he...he said he was going to check my eyes, he thought I had an infection. Then when he leaned over. He kissed me and tried to hug me!" she said crying.  
"Well, let's tell Harris, he'll punish him." I said. "Now how about that lunch?"  
"Yeah. I'd like that." she said wiping her eyes.  


We walked to the Inn and sat down at a table. We ordered our food and were eating, when the door opened.  
"Hey Jack! Didn't expect to see you here!" said a familiar voice.  
"Oh..I see you've met Karen." mumbled Elli.  
"Yes, but very briefly." I said under my breath back.  
"Well Jack, it's mighty convenient I ran into you! Mind if I join you?" she said.  
"Um.....sure." I said, looking at Elli to make sure it was all right. She shook her head no.  
"Actually, you know what, we were just leaving. Sorry Karen!" I said, standing up. "Ann, we're finished, can we have our bill?"  
"Sure, but I just gave you guys your food! Don't tell me you aren't going to eat it!" said Ann.  
"Um....we aren't hungry anymore. Here's the money." I said, handing it to her.  
"Wait, Jack, wait up! Can I come with you guys?" she asked.  
Again, I looked at Elli, who was still shaking her head no. "Look, Karen. I'm sorry. Elli and I are kind of on a date...and we wanted to be alone."  
"Ok, I understand. I'm sorry. Guess I'll just go home and sleep or think by myself." she said, sulking away.  
"Wait, Karen." said Elli all of a sudden, "Ya know what? We changed our minds. We would like some company!"  
"Really? Great!" said Karen, turning happy all of a sudden.  


We walked through the forest and explored, but had a terrible time. Karen flirted with me every chance she got, and when I went to pick Elli a flower, Karen saw what I was doing and "accidentally" stepped on it. She also "by accident" tripped Elli who landed in a pile of mud which ruined her dress. When Elli and I went to kiss, Karen "bumped" into us as she tripped over a rock. Karen was just trying to sabotage our date, and I wasn't going to stand for it.  


The next day, I walked to Karen's house at the supermarket.  
"Hi, Karen we need to talk." I said.  
"Sure Jack!" she said.  
"Listen, I know you like me, but I just want to be your friend. Elli is my girlfriend, we are a couple. Please don't try and ruin it. I'm really sorry, but yesterday was a disaster!" I said.  
"I know, you're right. I did sabotage it on purpose. It's just I've had this HUGE crush on you, and everytime you break up with someone, you find another girl, and not me! I really like you!" she said.  
I felt bad, I hadn't even noticed her. "Well, maybe one day, if Elli doesn't work out, we could go out, but I'm not making any promises!" I said.  
"Really? I look forward to it! Well, gotta run, bye!" she said, closing the door and I heard her shout in joy.  


I felt terrible, I had just promised her I'd go out with her "after Elli." But that was only if we broke up, so I didn't have to worry yet!  
  


The next morning, I woke up and heard Karen walking to my house singing. I thought this was strange since ever since I had talked to her about "us" she had bee gloomy! I got up and opened the door.  
"Hey Karen, what are you so happy about?" I asked.  
"Ooooh nothing!" she replied.  
"Seriously, tell me." I demanded.  
"All right, all right. I heard a rumor that, your girlfriend Elli is moving out of town!" she replied.  
"WHAT?!?!"I screamed.  
"Well. Her parents left her with her grandmother to learn about life outside a city, but now they want to take her back to the city!" she said grinning.  
"Damn the city. It's already taken one of the most important people in my life away, I will NOT let it take another!" I said marching to Elli's house.  


I walked up to see Elli packing. I ran up.  
"Elli where are you goin?" I asked.  
"Oh, just going for a few days to my see my parents at the city!" she said happily.  
"Just a few days?" I asked.  
"Yeah......Gosh Jack, you look like you thought I'd leave for _good_!" she giggled.  
"Yeah....well that's what Karen said." I responded.  
"Karen said that? Don't listen to her! You know she's obsessed with you." she laughed.  
"Oh! Thank god!" I said giving her a hug.  
She hugged me back, saying, "Oh Jack, I'm happy I'm not leaving for good either!"  
"Well.. I have to go meet with Cliff I said I would today. Have fun and be safe!" I said, walking away.  
"Wait, Jack! you didn't really say goodbye!" she said.  


We kissed and then I walked to the Inn. I saw Cliff talking to Ann, so I walked up and tapped him on the shoulder.  
  



	8. Mary

### Chapter 8: Mary

  
"Hey Cliffy, how's it goin?" I said.  
"Oh hey, who are you?" Cliff said, joking around, "No really, hey Jack!"  
I laughed, "Well, I see you and Ann are a little friendly!"  
"Yeah...I guess so! But you and Elli, man Jack, I hardly ever see you anymore! You're always with Elli!" He said.  
"Hey....I never see you, your always with ANN!" I laughed.  
"Hey guys, I AM here you know!" said Ann, butting in on our conversation.  
"Hey Ann," I said.  
"Hey Jack. So I heard about ahem....Karen and you!" she winked.  
"What are you talking about.....Karen and me?" I asked, bewildered.  
"Well, she said you were coming on to her and she tried to resist for Elli." said Ann.  
"WHAT?! I NEVER would do that! I really like Elli! Karen is obsessed with me, she just made that up1" I yelled.  
"Ok Jack, don't worry I didn't think you'd do that anyways. So....what should we talk about?" she asked.  
"Well, you know that girl at the library?" started Cliff.  
"Oh, Mary?" interrupted Ann.  
"Yeah, Mary. Well, do you guys think we should ask her to hang out, or try to hook her up with someone? She seems so lonely in that library all the time." said Cliff.  
"I don't think she minds, she loves reading." said Ann.  
"Actually, I agree with Cliff. I've seen Mary sometimes in the library windows and she always looks like she's crying. Maybe we should go talk to her?" I chirped.  
"Yeah I guess so, I was never good friends with her. When we were little, Popuri, Karen, Elli and I would always be getting into trouble and playing, but Mary was always reading or would tell on us." sighed Ann.  
"Oh, did you guys treat her poorly?" I asked.  
"No, we tried to be nice, she just acted like we were inferior because we weren't as smart as her. That's all really." she said.  
"Well, hows about we go right now?" asked Cliff.  
"Sure!" said Ann and I in unison.  


We walked to the Library and saw that it was locket. "Great," we sighed. We decided to look around for her. We looked at the beach, the mountain, the lake, the town square, even back at the Inn and Clinic. No sign of her. Then as we walked to the vineyard to check there we saw Mary come out of her room in the library and walked down to get a coat. I motioned for everyone to follow me, and we strolled into the library casually.  
"Um, hi. Sorry but I'm closing up the library." said Mary.  
"Oh, hi Mary! We didn't come here for books, we wanted to visit you!" I said.  
"V-V-Visit me? Why would you want to visit me?" she asked.  
"Well....we haven't met you, Cliff and I that is, and wanted to meet you! So...we decided to!" I said, confusing even myself.  
"Yeah sure, you probably just came to tease me." she sighed.  
Then, Ann came out from hiding behind us.  
"Hi Mary, long time no see!" she said.  
"Oh...hi Ann." said Mary, looking down and writing something in a book.  
"What are ya writing in?" asked Ann curiously.  
"Private stuff, you wouldn't understand." she replied.  
"Why wouldn't I? We used to be friends." she asked, obviously feeling hurt.  
"No, you Karen, Popuri and Elli were friends, not me. Since when were you my friend." said Mary.  
"Mary, what are you talking about? If you want to know the real reason we're here.." started Ann, Cliff and I were violently shaking our heads no, "well, we were worried about you. You seemed so lonely all the time and we wanted to meet you and become friends." said Ann.  
Cliff and I knew we were in for it.  
"What? You feel sorry for me? I feel sorry for all of you! You are all so....so.....so INFERIOR to me! I am so much smarter than you, I am going to get somewhere in life, unlike you three who will end up living in this stupid village all your lives." burst Mary.  
"Come on guys, let's get out of here, we don't need to waste our time bothering her, since we are so inferior." I said.  
"No Jack, we need to help her." whispered Ann, grabbing my arm and stopping me.  
"Mary, why don't you want to be our friends?" asked Ann.  
"You are stupid of course! Being associated with you will make me seem stupid too!" said Mary.  
I did not like Mary's attitude to us.  
"Well, just because we havn't read as much as you, or are learned as much as you, doesn't make us stupid. I happen to know lots of things, and also lots of things that you don't know!" said Ann.  
"Ann, cooking doesn't count, that's something only inferior people do anyways." said Mary.  
"Yeah well, I can spell, read, write, I know math and lots of other things. And also, what's wrong with this village? I have no problem with living here my whole life, I love it here! Maybe if your nose wasn't stuck in a book all day you would realize that, and maybe have some friends." said Ann sharply.  
Mary started crying, "I don't NEED friends!" and with that, Mary ran off.  


We all stood there in shock, especially at Ann, who had blown up at such a delicate situation. Ann started crying too, and said that she and Mary had been best friends when younger, and she didn't know why they had stopped. We walked out of the library and bumped into Gray.  
"Hey Gray." I said.  
"What did you do to Mary, TELL ME." said Gray.  


Everyone knew Gray had a thing for Mary. Gray was very quiet and reclusive, but he was nice once you got to know him. I had only seen him a few times, but he was friends with Cliff so he was nice to me as well.  
"We tried to become friends with her, but she said we were inferior and stupid. We didn't want to hurt her feelings." I said.  
"Oh, well, she does that sometimes. But, she's so lonely she doesn't know how to interact with other people her age." said Gray sadly.  
"Well, you get along with her just fine." I said.  
"Yeah, but I've been friends with her forever." he responded.  
"Gray, were you friends with Mary when I was?" asked Ann.  
"Yeah, well I started being her friend right before you two stopped hanging out." he said, "Why?"  
"Well, I always wondered by she stopped visiting me and ignored me. I think I know why..."  
"Why?" asked Gray.  
"I think she liked you so much and didn't have time to bother with me." replied Ann glumly.  
"Oh Ann, I'm sorry. Maybe I can talk to her about you guys. Get her to understand you didn't mean any harm and just wanted to be nice to her." said Gray.  
"Ok, thanks." Cliff said.  
"Well, I gotta run. Saibara is waiting for me!" he said, then he ran off.  


I felt sort of bad for Mary. She seemed like such a nice person, but she was so shy and afraid of changes that she didn't let people know the real her. Ann told me all about Mary, how she was a blast to hang out with, always had creative ideas and had a great sense of humor. She sounded like the kind of person who would make a great friend, and I really wanted to become friends with her! That night, I went to Ann's house for dinner. Cliff, Ann, Karen, Gray, May and Stu were there along with me. Gray was just about to go get Mary.  
"Well guys, I'll go get Mary!" he said, putting on his hat and coat.  
"Ok, please try to get her to come!" said Ann.  
"I'll try." he said, walking out.  
"I hope Mary comes, havn't seen her in ages!" remarked Karen.  
"Yeah..." said Ann.  
"Mary was always so nice to me when I was younger!" said May.  
"Yeah me too, when May couldn't play with me, Mary would, and she taught me all these cool things about bugs!" said Stu, May gave him a look, and he smiled nervously, "Not that I'm in to bugs anymore."  
"Yeah, I never met her when I first got here, I actually didn't even know she lived here!" I said.  
Everyone turned gave me a look.  
I scratched the back of my head nervously and started sweating, "Well, I mean, I knew she lived here, but uh.....I mean....well I never met her."  
Everyone stopped looking at me and laughed.  
"Yeah she's like that. She doesn't like being center of attention." said Ann.  
"I actually hadn't met her until yesterday either," said Cliff.  
"Well it's a good thing you guys met her, she has a great personality, kind of like me." said Karen, giving me a wink.  
She looked at me eagerly, expecting me to say something charming, "Uh yeah Karen, your personality sure is....interesting."  
"Why I oughta!" said Karen jumping up.  
"Please, please Karen, control yourself. No fighting here!" said Ann.  
"So Jack, you havn't been to visit me lately, where have you been?" asked May.  
"Um....well you know, busy with the farm....." I started.  
"And Elli!" laughed Cliff.  
"True, true." I said, laughing.  
Everyone started laughing, we all had to stop talking for a few minutes to calm down. Then Karen got out a bottle of wine.  
"Who wants wine!" she said.  
"I do!" said everyone.  
Karen poured everyone a glass then we all made a toast.  
"To a happy life in the village!" we toasted.  


After 10 minutes of eating and talking, Gray walked back in. Slowly he walked, then Mary stepped out from behind him.  
"Attention everyone, Mary has something to say.." he said, then he came and sat down.  
"Um...well, I just wanted to apologize for what I said earlier to Ann, Cliff and Jack. You aren't stupid or inferior. I'm sorry." she said.  
"Don't worry about it," I said.  
"You're forgiven," said Cliff and Ann.  


Mary smiled and sat down. We gave her some wine and she drank. She started chatting away and it was like we had been friends for so long. She was really nice.  
  



	9. A Girl Long Forgotten

### Chapter 9: A Girl Long Forgotten

  
**Warning:** There is a little about a touchy subject in this(you'll know when you read it).  


After our little gathering, we all departed and walked home. I was having fun with all my new friends, but I missed Elli. Elli had been gone for exactly 5 days now, and she was supposed to have been home after 3 days. I didn't worry though. If I was meeting my parents for the first time, I'd want to be with them for a while too. I decided to just wait and she'd come back the next day...  


Three weeks passed. No sign of Elli. She hadn't even written a letter to anyone, not even her grandmother Ellen! I was confused, maybe she had gotten into an accident, or what if she wasn't coming back! I walke down the Inn to talk to Ann.  
"Hey Ann." I said.  
"Oh hey!" she said.  
I looked around and the Inn was empty. "So..where'd everyone go?" I asked.  
"Um..." replied Ann.  
"Um, what?" I asked.  
"Well, you see..." she started.  
"Ann don't play games just tell me!" I demanded.  
"SUPRISE!" said a whole group of people!  
I felt someone kiss me on the cheek and I looked down.  
"Elli!" I cried in delight.  
"Jack, I missed you so much! How are you?" she asked.  
"I'm great!" I responded.  
"Well Jack, we knew you were so lonely without Elli, so we figured we'd suprise you when she came home!" said Cliff.  
"Thanks man, your the best." I said.  
"Damn straight!" said Cliff.  


The party was very big. It had all the people my age Karen, Maria, Gray, May, Stu, Cliff, Ann, Elli, the Doctor was even there and also Kai.  
"Hey Kai! Havn't seen you for a while!" I said to Kai.  
"Yeah. I never get to see my friends here since I'm only here in summer!" said Kai.  


Suddenly, the door opened. A cool breeze flowed in from the opening, and we saw a figure against the sun. Everyone squinted their eyes to see who it was, but no one could tell.  
"Hi, who are you?" I asked the strange person.  


The person just stood there. I could tell it was a girl now, she had on a short flowy summer dress. She had hair a little past her shoulders, it was curly. I couldn't tell the color. Her hair was half up. Still, no reply..  
"Excuse me, who are you?" I asked again.  
"You know who I am." said the girl.  
I thought for a little bit, it sounded familiar..  
"Please step in, we can't see with the sun." said Cliff, who was just as confused as I.  
The girl stepped in and turned around and closed the door. She had pink hair...  
"P-Popuri?" I asked. The room had gotten suddenly silent.  
"Yes Jack, it's me, Popuri." said the girl.  


Her face was emotionless. I guessed the city life had drained all the love and joy from her. I saw now she was holding a small child by the hand. Her face was very pale, and her hands were rough and overworked. She looked like she had been a slave girl.  
"Popuri, what happened to you?" said Ann, walking over to Popuri.  
"Nothin'" said Popuri.  
"Nothin' you say! You are a mess!" insisted Ann.  
"Leave me alone," said Popuri, striking Ann in the face.  
Ann yelped in pain, then looked at Popuri. Popuri's face had changed so much. It was not full of joy or laughter, it was full of hate and bitterness.  
"I'm here on business, not to see you children," said Popuri.  
"Popuri, you can't mean that." I said.  
"I'll mean whatever I want to mean. Sorry you havn't been introduced to my son, his name is Vince. After my old husband, who I _loved_" said Popuri.  
The way she talked about her husband who she loved, it was a direct attack on me.  
"Popuri, get out of here." I said, stepping up.  
"Excuse me? I want to talk to Ann." she replied calmly.  
"Too bad, isn't going to happen," said Cliff.  
"Oh, and what are you? Some type of vagabond?" insulted Popuri.  
"Why I oughta...." said Cliff clenching his fists.  
"Popuri, just leave, you aren't welcome here anymore." I said.  
"Don't you tell me to leave. You must treat me with respect, I'm a guest." she said.  
"A guest are you? Well you've overstayed your welcome." said Ann.  


I didn't know what had come over us. We had all been so stunned, yet happy when we saw Popuri standing there. Yet when she let us know the real, cold, heartless girl she had become, we all wanted her to leave. Oh, of course I still loved her. She was my first love, and I still thought about her sometimes. I knew she cared for me still, but she was harsh.  
"How can you treat me like this. I'm your friend." said Popuri, breaking down.  
"Ha, us treat YOU like this? Are you going to have some epiphany now? To tell you the truth, we were happy to see you back Popuri, we really were. But you are so cold and evil now, no one wants to know you. Leave." said Ann softly.  
"Momma, why are they being such meanies?" asked Vince.  
"Because they hate me," said Popuri in a quiet voice.  
"Come Vince, it seems we _have_ overstayed our welcome, let's go." said Popuri.  
"Yeah, LEAVE!" I said.  


Before she left, I saw a silent tear run down Popuri's cheek. I was hurting myself, treating her like this, but she deserved it after hitting Ann and insulting Cliff. I felt a pang of guilt when she left. She had had such a hard life, and we were beating her up because she had changed. We all would have. Our party ended then, and we all went home.  


A few weeks later, something strange happened. I heard a knock at my door and answered it.  
"Jack, did you read the front page?!?!?" said Ann. She had been crying because her face was bright red.  
"No...just woke up." I said.  
Ann shoved the paper in my face, it was very rare there was a paper, only when things concerning Mineral Village happened.  
"READ IT." said Ann.  


I read it, and felt sick to my stomach. I read the paper slowly, and the headline over and over again. I couldn't believe it. I just couldn't.  
"H-how...why?" I asked, I was now trembling. I felt dizzy.  
"They said it happened last night, she just...was probably overwhelmed..." said Ann sorrowfully.  
"But, but what about Vince?" I asked.  
"Probably living with Rick now..." said Ann.  
"I just don't understand, let's go to the Inn and sit down." I said.  


We walked into the Inn and took a seat at the table. After a little bit, Cliff walked in.  
"You guys heard?" he asked.  
"Yeah.." said Ann and I.  
"That's a shame, she looked like she had been so beautiful." said Cliff.  
"She was.." I said.  
"Oh Jack, I'm sorry. I know about, you two. I'm really sorry." said Cliff.  
"Hey...." I said, totally ignoring Cliff, "Do you guys think...that...that it was my fault?"  
"No Jack, what would make you think such a thing?" said Ann.  
"Well, I think she still cared for me. When I first realized who it was, we looked each other in the eyes. There was a tiny bit of sparkle in her eyes, and I only saw it when she looked at me..." I explained.  
"What does that have to do with it?" asked Cliff, obviously not understanding.  
"Everything. I was so cruel to her, telling her to leave like that..." I said.  
"No, it's not true." said Ann.  


We sat there. Ann gave me a hug, and Cliff patted me on the back. They assured me over and over again that it wasn't my fault. I left the Inn still not believing it. I walked to Elli's house and knocked on the door.  
"Hi Jack....what's wrong?" Elli said as she opened the door.  
"Didn't you hear?" I said.  
"Hear what?" asked Elli.  
"About Popuri.." I said.  
"No..I havn't heard anything." she said.  
"Well..Popuri, she well, committed suicide." I said.  
Elli covered her mouth with her hand, "Oh no Jack, I'm so sorry. I know how close you two were.." she said.  
She gave me a kiss and told me it'd be ok. We hugged then said goodbye.  
"I better go bye Jack." Elli said, running off.  


That was weird, I thought. Elli never wanted to leave me, yet here she was running off. She was running to the beach, so I followed. I walked up to the beach...  



	10. Goodbye?

### Chapter 10: Goodbye?

  


I saw a large steamboat, much like the ferries that went from the village to the City. I saw Elli run to an umbrella, and pull out a suitcase. I wouldn't dare bother to talk to her, she'd think I were invading her privacy, yet...something didn't seem right. Just then, I saw Stu walking onto the beach with May. I crouched behind an Umbrella near them to hear what they were saying.  
"Please don't go!" pleaded May.  
"Oh honey, I have to." said Stu.  
"Please, don't leave me here!" said May again.  
"May, I already explained. I'm going to live with my parents. I wish I could stay here, but I have to go with Elli, I have to." he said.  
"No..." said May, bursting into tears, "I love you!"  
"I love you..." said Stu.  


Stu kissed may's hand, and walked away before she could see him cry. She was left on her knees in the sand crying. I took this oppurtunity to ask her a few questions.  
"May.." I said, putting my hand on her shoulder.  
"What?" she said, wiping her tears.  
"Where are they going?" I asked.  
"To--to the city. They're going to live with their real parents." she said.  
"WHAT?!?" I yelled, I ran to the boat.  


I was too late, the boat was already setting sail. Elli was standing at the back.  
"ELLI!" I called.  
"Jack, what are you doing here?!" she asked, shocked.  
"I followed you, why are you leaving?" I asked.  
"My parents, they want us to live with them. I couldn't bear to say goodbye to you Jack, it'd be too painful, I wanted to go without you knowing!" she said.  
"Elli...no" I said.  


We never said the words "good-bye" to each other. We just left it at that. I was reduced to acting like May, sitting in the sand crying.  
"Well, *sniffle*, I guess we're on the same boat," said May.  
"Yeah.." I said glumly.  
"ahh, who needs them." she said, crying again.  
"We do..." I said to her, holding her hand.  


We cried for a little, but we soon had to go home. I walked to the Vineyard to talk to Cliff.  
"And she just left you?" asked Cliff again.  
"Yep," I said, I had been drinking wine and was now fairly drunk.  
"Man, I'm sorry. Have some more wine," he said, offering me a glass. Cliff didn't drink that much.  
"No," I said, refusing it, I felt on the verge of throwing up.  
"Really, it washes away the pain, man." said Cliff.  
Just then, Karen walked up.  
"Hey Jack, heard Elli dumped you." she said.  
"Nah, she didn't dump me, just left me." I said.  
"That mean you'll hold up on your promise?" she asked.  
"What promise?" I asked.  
"You told me when you and Elli, well IF you broke up, you'd date me!" she said.  
"Oh, I must've been drunk," I said.  
"WHAT?!?!?!?" yelled Karen.  
"Don't mind Jack, he's drunk." said Cliff.  
"Well how would you like to be unconscious too!" shouted Karen.  
"No thanks," I said, laughing.  


Next thing I knew, I woke up at the Vineyard.  
"What happened?" I asked.  
"Karen knocked the lights out of you!" said Cliff, laughing.  
"Oh shut up," I said, giving him a shove. I stood up, but then collapsed.  
"Maybe you should lie down," said Cliff.  
"Yeah I figured that," I remarked.  
"Geez, hangover that bad?" asked Karen.  
"Get outta here," I said.  
"Um, how about........no!?!" she said.  
"Fine, then stay here.." I said.  
"Gladly," she replied, holding my hand.  
"Yeah, I'm not going to be your boyfriend." I said.  
"what?!" she asked.  
"I must've been drunk or something when I promised that, sorry I just wanna be friends." I said.  
"Oh.." she said, then she walked out.  
  


I sat up for a little bit, then felt bad. I really had promised Karen I'd be her boyfriend, but I didn't mean to promise it to her. It's not that she wasn't attractive or nice, she was both, but she was so....boring.  
"Jack, that was sort of mean," remarked Cliff, staring at me, "How could you treat her like that?"  
"I don't know what came over me. I just don't like her that way. I like her as a friend, nothing more." I answered.  
"I guess I understand," he said, sighing, "Well, I told Ann I'd meet her at the beach, bye!"  


As Cliff ran out, I began thinking. Karen really liked me, and I was well, single. I should do the obvious thing, go out with her. But then again, that'd be like using her, and I couldn't do that. Plus I figured I was bad luck. Every girl I had been involved with had either moved away, or well... yeah. I was sitting there thinking, when Mayor Thomas came up.  
"Hello Jack" he said.  
"'Mornin Mayor Thomas," I answered.  
"Well, as you know probably know, I'm here on business." he said, straightening his collar.  
"Yeah, I assumed that." I said.  
"Well, I'm here about the farm." he said.  
"What about the farm?" I said, pretending I didn't know.  


I knew this day would come. When I first moved to the farm, the Mayor had told me that I had three years to prove myself. It had now been 3 years, and the mayor had come to talk to me.  
"Well, Jack, please come to the town square with me, the villagers are waiting." he said.  
"All right..." I said, following the Mayor to the Town Square.  


We walked up and all the villagers were sitting in the town square. Everyone looked solemn, and I became worried. I had made a lot of money on the farm, there was no reason I shouldn't get to stay.  
"Well Jack, we discussed your fate, as a village..." started the Mayor.  
"Mayor Thomas, please just tell me." I interrupted.  
"Well...You have done a wonderful job.." he said, I started smiling, "but you have also neglected some parts of a farm, like animals, and other things.  
My heart sank, "But, that's not all a farm is about!"  
"True, true. You have also participated well in the village, and everyone likes you.." I started smiling again, "but...you havn't helped significantly."  
Again, my heart sank, even further this time, "And?"  
"Well, Jack, as a village we decided," he said, I was now biting my tongue, "that you can stay."  


I nearly had a heart-attack. I was so happy. I laughed and smiled, and I hugged everyone in the village.  
"Jack, I'm so happy you can stay!" said Karen, coming up and giving me a hug.  
"Me too!" I replied.  
"So.." she said, digging her foot into the ground.  
"So...what?" I asked.  
"Well, since you'll be here for a while, couldn't you...give me a chance?" she asked.  
"Karen, look. I like you as a friend, you're really nice, a blast to hang out with, but..." I said.  
"But what? Am I not good enough?" she asked, her eyes started to tear.  
"No, it's not that. It's not that at all! You are a great person, I might not even be good enough to be with you, but, I still have feelings for Elli." I said, "Karen, you could do so much better than me anyway."  
"No I can't...Rick left, I really liked Rick, then you were there, I cared for you so much! I saw you go out with Ann, and Elli, and I was jealous." she said.  
"Karen, can we still be friends?" I said, holding out my hand.  
"Yeah, I'd like that." she said, wiping her eyes then taking my hand.  


We walked around the square, talking about different things, then, Cliff and Ann ran up to us excitedly. They were holding hands, and could barely talk. We had to wait a few minutes before they could tell us what the excitement was about.  
"Jack, guess what!" Cliff shouted.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Ann and I are getting married!" he said.  
"Oh Cliff, that's great! Congratulations!" I said.  
"Yeah, we are getting married in a week! You are definately invited, you too Karen! We think we'll invite Elli and Stu to come also!" she said, barely able to contain her excitement.  
"Elli?" I said.  
"Yeah, is that ok?" she asked.  
"Yeah, in fact that's great!" I said.  


I was looking for any reason for Elli to come back so I could see her. I was really happy when Ann said she was inviting Elli, maybe Elli and I could get back together again.  
  



	11. The Wedding

### Chapter 11: The Wedding

The week went by quickly. Ann and Cliff were to be wed on Sunday, and it was already Friday. Cliff was having his bacholer party Friday Night, and Ann her bacholerette party. I was getting ready to go to the party when Cliff showed up at my house.  
"Hey Jack," he said.  
"Hey Cliff, why aren't you setting up for your party?" I asked.  
"Well, I wanted to talk with you, see I'm getting really nervous." he said.  
"Oh it's nothing to be worried about, remember, I've been married before, it shouldn't be stressful." I said grinning.  
"Thanks Jack, I knew I could count on you to say the right thing," he said, sticking his hands in his pockets, "I just really like her, I'm afraid I'll be embarassed in front of her."  
"You won't be, she's probably thinking about the same thing." I said.  
  
**Meanwhile, at Ann's Bacholerette Party**  
  
"I'm so nervous," said Ann.  
"Don't worry about it! You've done this before!" said Elli, who had come back from the city.  
"I know, but.....I like Cliff more than I liked Jack!" said Ann.  
"Oh.." said Elli, hanging her head.  
"Oh, I don't love Jack anymore!" said Ann, Elli smiled.  
"Good."  
  
**At the Bacholer Party**  
  


We walked into the Vineyard, where Duke and Manna had been allowed us to hold the party there. We walked in and Stu, the Doctor, Kai, and Duke were there. There were glasses and bottles of wine everywhere, and balloons were strung about the room.  
"Hey, it's the bacholer!" said Stu, who had also come back for the wedding.  
"Yep, that's me!" said Cliff grinning.  
"So Cliff, how does it feel?" asked Kai.  
"It feels good!" said Cliff.  
I remembered back to Ann and I's wedding, we didn't celebrate it that much..  
"So Cliff, who's goin' to be your best man?" asked Kai, winking at Cliff.  
"Well, it was an easy decision. It's someone who without them, this wedding couldn't be possible. He has been with me through thick and thin...my best friend...Jack." said Cliff, pointing to me.  
"Me?" I asked, I was totally suprised, I thought he'd have picked Duke or Stu.  
"Yeah, you Jack! Your my best friend!" said Cliff. I snapped out of it, "Yeah, you better believe it!" I said, pretending to tackle him.  


The party was wild, even if there was only 6 of us. We drank a lot, talked about girls, the Doctor whom I had forgiven admitted his crush on Elli...  
"Yeah, I've loved her since my eyes set on her." said the doctor.  
"Oh really?" asked Kai, giving me a glance.  
"Yep, ain't no one but me good enough for Elli." he continued.  
I thought this was partially true, except him being good enough, no one was good enough for Elli!  
"So, you really like her?" asked Cliff. Everyone kept looking at me, waiting for me to start a fight.  
"Yeah, I think I'm going to ask her to marry me on Sunday." said the doctor grinning.  
"Oh THATS IT." I said, pouncing on him.  
"What are you talking about, Elli is my girlfriend!" said the doctor.  
"Yeah," I said, "In your dreams!"  
I continued struggling with him until he threw me off.  
"Look Jack, whatever you had with Elli, it's over, she's mine now." he said.  
"No, she's still mine," I scowled.  
"Yeah, then why was she so eager to leave you? Did you know she came before she left to my clinic and gave me a kiss?" he said, laughing.  
"What?" I said, sinking back, "she kissed you? She...she didn't say goodbye to me. She said it would be too hard.."  
"No, she just didn't want you to still love her after she was gone. She told me she loved me, and wanted to marry me." grinned the Doctor.  
"NO, IT ISN'T TRUE!" I shouted, I ran out into the grape bushes.  
  
**At Ann's Party**  
  
"So, Elli, you still in love with Jack?" asked Ann.  
"Um..." said Elli.  
"What? Don't tell me you aren't!" said Ann.  
"I...I don't..I mean...I'm not. I love...the doctor," said Elli, it sounded like she was spitting out the words.  
"Ohh.." said Ann, a look of disappointment in her face, "I always thought you guys had the real thing.."  
"No, it was all fake. I dislike him, I only went out with him because I felt sorry for him." said Elli.  
_*Shouts are heard from the Vineyard*_  
"NO. IT CAN'T BE TRUE, I.....I LOVE HER!"  
"What was that?" asked Ann curiously, "It sounded like Jack saying..."No. It can't be true, I like curry."  
"Yeah, same here.." said Elli, even though she knew what Jack really said.  
"Well, that's odd, guys can be so strange." said Ann giggling.  
  
**Back to Jack**  
  
"Jack, don't listen to the Doctor, he's probably lying." said Cliff.  
"No, he wasn't, I could tell from his eyes." I murmured.  
"Well, we'll just see how much she loves him when he proposes to her." said Cliff.  
"Yeah, we will." I said.  


The day of the wedding rolled around. Everyone assembled at the church at 10AM for the wedding. I stood up on the platform where the best man stands, all the while I was looking at Elli. Elli was sitting with the Doctor, holding his hand. She looked depressed, but when she looked at the doctor, she smiled. I couldn't look anymore so I concentrated on Cliff and Ann. When the wedding ended, we all flocked out of the church and head towards the Inn where the party was being held. Ten minutes after the party started, everything got silent.  
"Attention everyone! I have an announcement!" said the Doctor.  
Everyone murmured in confusion.  
"Tonight, this is dedicated to a beautiful lady, whom I love." he said, looking at Elli, I was about to leave when I realized what he was doing.  
"Elli, come up here." he coaxed.  
Elli walked up in a beautiful dress, I stood in awe of her beauty.  
The Doctor got on one knee, "Elli, will you marry me?"  
I heard people sighing with how cute it was.  
"Um..." muttered Elli, she was obviously suprised.  
"Say I WILL," whispered the Doctor.  
"No, you don't understand," whispered Elli back.  
"What?" the Doctor asked.  
"Um....I'm sorry, I can't." said Elli, running out of the Inn. I took this chance to follow her.  
"Elli, ELLI! Wait up!" I yelled.  
"Jack..." said Elli softly, turning around. Her face was streaked with tears.  
"Elli..You can't love him, can you? Not after you turned him down, surely not." I said.  
Elli turned away.  
"So it's true," I hissed, "You love him, you cheating...."  
"Jack, stop. Don't make this harder than it is." she said.  
"HARDER?! Ya know, I just kept waiting for you to come back, then when you do, the Doctor tells me you KISSED him, and that you said you LOVED him! How can I make it any harder?" I demanded.  
"Jack...please..." cried Elli, "Y-You don't understand!"  
"Oh, I understand just fine," I yelled, I started to walk off.  
"I love you!" yelled Elli.  
I stopped in my tracks and turned to face her. She was now on her knees crying. I walked over to her and held her.  
"Elli, why, why'd you do it? Why did you lie?" I asked.  
"I, I didn't want to leave. I didn't want you to still love me, when, when it couldn't work out. We both knew it couldn't. I wanted you to hate me, so that you wouldn't miss me, and you wouldn't be in pain. So I told the Doctor lies to make you hate me..." she explained.  
"Oh Ell, I love you. Nothing is going to change that!" I said.  
"..Really?" she asked, sniffling.  
"Yeah!" I said.  


We stood up and hugged, then kissed. I stuck my hand in my pocket and pulled out a black velvet box. I got down on one knee and looked into Elli's eyes.  
"Elli, will you be my bride?" I asked.  
"Oh.." she said, a tear rolling down her cheek, "of course I will."  


I slipped the small diamond ring on her finger and we kissed. We stood there for a long time just holding each other and talking. Then, we walked in.  
"There they are!" squealed Ann.  
Cliff gave me a thumbs up.  
"Everyone, we have an announcement," I said, smiling at Elli.  
"Elli and I, are engaged!" I said.  


The whole Inn burst into cheers and applause. I heard a few people shout, "It's about time!", and others saying, "Oh, they're so beautiful!". Elli and I kissed again, then went to talk to Ann and Cliff.  
"I knew you still loved him!" said Ann, playfully poking Elli.  
"Yeah, so did I!" said Cliff.  
"Hey, Congratulations!" I said to Cliff and Ann. I kissed Ann on the cheek and shook Cliff's hand, but then Cliff and I hugged, we were like brothers.  
"I think you guys needs the congrats!" said Cliff.  


The day ended after twelve full hours of wedding cake, dancing, and toasts. Elli spent the night at her grandmother's house, and called her parents and told them the news. Her parents screams could be heard when I was standing next to her, and it was settled she'd stay in the village. We set our wedding in one week, the next Sunday.  
  



	12. Little Bundles of Joy

### Chapter 12: Little Bundles of Joy

  


The day of our wedding came. We had already had our bacholer/bacholerette parties, and we were ready for the real deal. I got dressed up neatly in a tux, and couldn't wait to see my bride in her wedding gown. When the music played and Elli's father, who had come down to see the wedding, led her up the aisle, I practically fainted. She looked so beautiful with her white veil and beautiful silk white dress. She had carnation pink flowers in her hair, and she had the most beautiful smile. We said our vows, then we kissed. Doves were let loose over our heads everyone cheered. We walked out of the church under a shower of rose petals and got in a wagon with the words, "Just Married" inscribed on the back. We of course, had our party at the Inn. We had a beautiful wedding cake and the food, which was catered by Ann's dad, was great! We danced the night away, and even sang a duet. Elli and I went to our new home on my farm that night and could barely fall asleep from all the excitement.  


I woke up the next day and looked down in the bed next to me. Elli was sleeping peacefully, and I couldn't help but run my fingers through her hair. I got out of bed and made scrambled eggs, and made breakfast ready for her when she awoke. We had a house full of beautiful flowers, and we had new china, silverware, furniture, home appliances and home decorations from gifts. When Elli awoke, we had breakfast together, then we got dressed and went for a walk. We skipped rocks on the lake, and watched squirrels and rabbits run happily around the mountain.  


The next few seasons were like this. Elli and I were truly in love, Ann and Cliff also were. I never fought with Elli, and to my knowledge, Cliff and Ann never fought either. Two months after their wedding, Ann and Cliff ran happily to our house and knocked on the door.  
"Oh come on, answer the door!" We heard Ann shout.  
I opened the door.  
"We have very exciting news!" shouted Cliff.  
"Yeah, what is it?" asked Elli excitedly.  
"We're...we're going to have a baby!" screamed Ann.  
"AAAH! That's great!" yelled Elli.  
"Yeah I know! Well, we have to go run some tests with the Doctor to make sure the baby's healthy, see you guys soon!" said Ann as she and Cliff skipped away.  
"So Jack..." said Elli turning to me. I knew what was coming.  
"Yes?" I asked, pretending to be curious.  
"Well, I was just wondering, when are we going to have children?" she asked.  


I knew Elli would eventually ask this. I had been dreading the day. I wanted children, but they were so expensive and needed so much attention. Elli was still working for the doctor to earn some extra cash, and I was working harder than ever to support just the two of us. I decided to tell Elli this.  
"Look, Elli, I really want children, but, they require so much!" I said.  
"I know, but whatever they need we can give!" she said.  
"We hardly have enough money at the moment to support ourselves, how will we support a baby?" I asked.  
"We'll think of something, we always do! Please Jack, I want our child to be the same age as Cliff and Ann's, so that our children can play together..." she said.  
"What? Is that what this is about, a competition?" I asked.  
"No, not at all! It's just, that would make sense! Stu was so lonely until he met May, I'm afraid our child would end up like that." she explained.  
"You have a point," I thought aloud, "I'll think about it."  


A few weeks later, I walked into the Clinic to pick up Elli for a walk. Elli ran up to me with a big smile on her face.  
"Jack, this is so exciting!" she squealed.  
"What?" I asked.  
"We're going to have a baby!!!" she said.  
"Oh Elli, that's great!" I said, giving her a kiss.  
"I know!" she said stepping back, holding my hand, "Oh there's so much to do! We need a baby bed, we need to make sure the baby is healthy, we'll need lots of diapers, bottles..."  
"Whoah whoah whoah. Let's just concentrate on you being pregnent now, not a baby." I said to Elli as we walked outside. "I think, that you should quit your job."  
"What? But that's not fair, I love my job!" protested Elli.  
"Yes I know, but it'd be best for the baby." I stammered.  
"Ok ok. So what should I do, housework?" she asked.  
"Looks like it," I said grinning, Elli punched my arm.  


The next few weeks went by quickly. Elli started out fine, but as the baby started to grow, Elli got extremely tired, and couldn't do much. I was now working very hard trying to make an income. We had 20,000G, but I was hoping to get 50,000 by the baby's birth. I had a hothouse full of pineapples and a field full of Sweet Potatoes to be harvested that day. Ann stopped by our house every day and she and Elli picked out baby cribs, sheets, clothes, bottles, everything a baby needs. Elli had become very sensitive, so I had to watch what I said around her. It happened one morning, 2 seasons after Elli had found out she was pregnent.  
"JACK, JACK COME HERE!" I heard her scream as I was watering crops.  
I came running, fearing she had fallen or gotten hurt.  
"Elli, what's wrong?" I asked, my face covered in sweat from the hot spring sun.  
"It's time!" she said.  
"Time for wha....Oh, OH!!" I said, wiping my face off.  


I grabbed a bag of snacks, change of clothes and water bottle and helped Elli up. We had to walk all the way to the Clinic, and Elli could barely walk. I picked her up and ran to the Clinic. Right as I walked in, I heard the door open and turned around to see Cliff carrying Ann.  
"Cliff!" I said, grinning.  
"JAAAAAAAAAAACK!" screamed Elli.  
"Oh, right!" I said, putting Elli down on a bed.  
Cliff ran up and lay Ann down in the bed next to Elli.  
"Hi Ann! Never thought we'd actually go through this together!" smiled Elli.  
"Yeah......aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah." said Ann, as a contraction came on.  
"Just breathe, in and out." said the Doctor to Ann. Cliff was holding Ann's hand, and I could tell by the look on Cliff's face that Ann was squeezing his hand very hard.  
"Jack, I'm scared." whimpered Elli.  
I was now holding her hand, and I too felt Elli squeeze my hand tightly.  
"Just keep breathing," I said, following the Doctor's orders.  


This went on for quite a few hours. Every few minutes, Elli would squeeze my hand for a short time, then let go. Cliff and I were exhausted, but kept ourselves busy by talking about what we would name our babies and things. Finally, the time came.  
"Ok guys, I think it's time for Elli to have her baby, Jack, if you don't have a strong stomach, you might want to step outside." said the Doctor.  


I ran outside with Cliff as quick as my legs would carry me. It was only about 5 minutes before the Doctor called my name, I walked into the room.  
"Congratulations Jack, it's a boy!" said the doctor.  
The Doctor cleaned the baby off and wrapped it in a light blue blanket, then he handed the small infant to Elli.  
"Oh Jack, he's so beautiful!" said Elli, relieved it was finally over.  
"Yeah, I agree." I said, "He has your eyes."  
"Uh, Jack..." said Cliff, dragging me out of the room. A few minutes later, we again walked in.  
"Well Cliff, congratulations, it's a baby boy also!" said the Doctor, repeating the same process he had done with our son.  
"Wow, I always wanted a son!" said Cliff.  
"Hey Ann, how come you didn't seem in that much pain?" asked Elli.  
"Um..." said Ann looking at me, "Let's just say this isn't the first time I've done this."  
"Oh, I see," said Elli, continuing to hold and look at her baby.  


We let the girls admire their sons for a few minutes, then we got to hold them. The baby was so light and so cute. I was in awe at how innocent he looked. In a few minutes, Elli was up, dressed, and ready to go home. The doctor gave us some bottles and baby formula, and a little shirt for him. We decided to name our son James, and we put him to sleep that night. Besides a few wake up calls where we had to feed James, we slept the whole night through.  


When I awoke, I found Elli giving our little James a bottle. I went to hold James, but Elli said I couldn't until I had washed my hands. I washed my hands then held James. He was so small and light, I was afraid I'd drop him. Elli instructed me on how to hold him, so I felt much safer then. I fed James and when he was done, he needed a little diaper change.  
"Uh...Elli?" I said.  
"Yes Jack, what is it?" she asked sweetly.  
"Well..James needs a diaper change." I said.  
"Ok, well you know where we keep the diapers." she said, continuing to read a magazine.  
"Uh....er...I don't know how." I said, I really didn't want to change it.  
"Oh honey, really, come on. It's not that difficult." she sighed.  
"Easy for you to say, your born with these skills!" I said.  
"Ok ok, I might as well do it, you'd probably do it wrong anyways." she said, standing up.  
I knew what she was trying to do..I tried to resist.  
"No, honey, I wouldn't! I'll show you!"  
I had caved in, she was trying to make me guard my pride, it worked!  
"Let's see, uh....this goes here....Stick this here, no, is this tight enough? Huh, what? Oh no!" I said, as I struggled to put his diaper on.  
"Oh honey, really! You aren't doing it right!" said Elli, as she pushed me out of the way and expertly put the diaper on.  
"Ah, heh heh, thanks Ell." I said, putting my arm around her.  


Elli picked up James and nice and clean, and decided to go on a walk. I of course, being the family man I am, decided to go with her. We walked around town with James. All the villagers stopped to see our baby. We decided to go to the Inn and visit Ann and Cliff and their son Jacob.  
"Hey Ann!" I said, pushing the stroller into the Inn.  
"Hi Jack, hey James!" said Ann, tickling James. She was holding Jacob in one hand.  
"Hiya Jacob!" said Elli.  
Jacob flailed his arm around, Elli took it as a wife and sighed.  
"Hey Jack, how's it goin." said Cliff.  
"Hi Cliff, how's fatherhood?" I asked.  
"Pretty good," he replied, "Hey, you had to change any diapers yet?"  
"Well, I tried." I replied, Cliff chuckled at me.  
"So you havn't done any of the dirty work have you." he replied, "I have, Ann expects me to take as much responsibility as she does."  
"Oh, yeah, I'm more of the moral support for Elli," I shrugged.  
"Well, we have to put Jacob to sleep, so...see you guys later." said Ann.  


Elli and I walked off. We walked home and put James to sleep, then went for a walk on the mountain. We walked to the summit and watched the sunset. The sky was filled with deep reds and purples, and glistened with golden streaks. It was a cloudless evening, and there was a slight wind. It was warm and dry, and very comfortable. I held Elli in my arms and we sat there.  
  



	13. Loving Life

### Chapter 13: Loving Life

  


My life was wonderful. I had finally found my true love, Elli, and had a beautiful son. My friend Cliff had married the woman he loved as well. Our children were growing up, and had become friends. I had had my doubts when I first moved to Mineral Village. I had feared I would make no friends, and no one would like me. Boy had I been wrong. Moving here had been the most important and wise decision in my life. Elli and I were so happy together, I knew that I had made the right decision. I missed Popuri every once in a while, and always blamed myself for her death. If I had been nicer to her, she might have turned her life around. But that was besides the point, my life was great, I lived very long. When our son was 40, we had a big birthday party. After the party, Elli and I went to sleep...   
  
**Author's Note:**I know the ending was so sudden, but I really wanted to finish this fanfic and start a new BETTER one! This one had no point and was just dragging on and on! Look forward to my next fanfic!  
  



End file.
